Lawrence
by isaire
Summary: Natasha Romanoff recibe una llamada desde Inglaterra, informándole de la muerte de su abuela. Al acudir no piensa que vaya a reunirse con sus primos, y menos aún piensa en los sucesos que acompañan la herencia recibida... AU Terror/Sobrenatural del MCU. Aparición de OC y Ooc. Posibles cambios de nombre. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff recibe una llamada desde Inglaterra, informándole de la muerte de su abuela. Al acudir no piensa que vaya a reunirse con sus primos, y menos aún piensa en los sucesos que acompañan la herencia recibida...

AU Terror/Sobrenatural del MCU. Aparición de OC y Ooc. Posibles cambios de nombre. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	2. La herencia

Natasha no se preguntaba como había acabado allí, recordando cuando el ataúd se había sumergido bajo tierra. La sala de la auditoría era espaciosa, algo que se agradecía teniendo en cuenta la estúpida cantidad de gente allí reunida.

Al frente se encontraban sus padres, Catherine e Iván Romanoff. Su madre era inglesa y su apellido de soltera era Lawrence. Al igual que ella era pelirroja, tenía los ojos almendrados verdes y los labios gruesos. Cuando era una recién graduada en Arquitectura se había mudado a Moscú con su novio, que más tarde sería su marido y el padre de su hija. Este hombre, Iván, era un científico medianamente destacado y catedrático en la universidad de esa ciudad. Natasha era baja, pero tenía músculos fuertes, aunque no en exceso, como él.

Al lado se encontraban sus tíos Fanny y Lauri Laukkenan. Fanny era la hermana de Catherine, y también era pelirroja y ojiverde, pero sus rasgos eran enfermizos sin dejar de ser guapa. Lauri era, como Fanny, dramaturgo, pero natural de Helsinki; la gente le conocía como "el gigante del hielo" por su nacionalidad, gran altura y escasa emotividad. La familia vivía a medio camino entre la capital finlandesa e Inglaterra. Tal vez por ello Floki y Heikkenen tenían acento británico. Natasha apenas conocía a sus primos más allá que de niños Floki la había llamado "ramera infernal" cuando le hizo despegar la nariz de un libro, así que se sorprendió al ver a un hombre muy alto y delgado, de rasgos enfermizos, con grandes ojos verdes y pelo negro algo largo sentado a su lado hasta que le susurró al oído "Perdón por llamarte ramera". Heikkenen era más simpático, jamás la había insultando, y seguía con el mismo pelo negro despeinado, los ojos marrones y siendo enorme, tal como su padre; le dedicó una sonrisa agradable a Natasha y no fingió interés al preguntarle cómo le iba todo.

Y finalmente estaban Otto y Frida. Una vez más, Frida era Lawrence, pero en vez de pelirroja era rubia. Otto era natural de Alemania y si hubiera sido actor habría hecho de general nazi anciano por su pelo cano y suave y su único ojos azul. Su hijo estaba al lado de Floki y se llamaba Hafthór, repitiendo insistentemente que le llamaran "Thór". Era un tipo muy alto también, fuerte, con la melena rubia y ojos azules pequeños. Por algún motivo tenía acento extraño, que se resolvió en una conversación entre susurros a la que Natasha prestó interés por aburrimiento:

—¿Por qué tienes acento australiano?—Preguntó Floki con algún tipo de interés.

—Mi madre lo era.

—¿No eres hijo de Frida?

—Biológicamente no. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo quería comprobar que no tenemos consanguinidad. —Respondió con una sonrisa entre pícara y siniestra.

La rusa echó de menos a Clint. Abrió su móvil y miró la foto de pantalla de inicio en la que salía un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos claros y gran sonrisa vestido todo de morado con un fondo de Disney Land. Hacía años que no se veían físicamente, desde que volvió a Rusia tras una estancia en un instituto de Iowa. Se habían comunicado por redes sociales, pues cada vez que obtenían algún ahorro para verse surgía algún imprevisto, como que a él le hacían comprar equipamiento olímpico (y luego ni le seleccionaban) o que ella tenía que dárselo a su padre, cuya investigación tenía cada vez menos fondos. Además, ella no deseaba volver a Iowa porque...

No importó, el auditor finalmente llegó. Se presentó como Helmuth no sé qué, se colocó sus gafas y empezó a leer tras dar su pésame:

—Bien, señores, la señora Eleanor Lawrence ha decidido que su herencia se va a repartir equitativa y proporcionalmente en función de sus nietos. Cito textualmente:

 _"Mi querida Natasha, imagino que cuando yo muera tú ya serás una bailarina de gran prestigio internacional, pero igualmente voy a dejarle a tu familia una cuarta parte de mi hacienda. Mis queridos Floki y Heikkenen, os agradezco todas vuestras visitas hasta este triste día; como sois dos en este caso vuestra familia recibirá dos cuartas partes de la herencia. Hafthór, sé que no tenemos una conexión biológica, pero te quiero igualmente y lo suficiente como para que tu familia reciba la misma cantidad que los Romanoff. Para cobrar todo, así como veinte millones de libras más, deberéis permanecer en la mansión familiar como residentes. Allí conviviréis con más personas (La casa tiene más de mil habitaciones y alrededor hay casas más pequeñas para el servicio). En caso de que la abandonéis, Henry, el guardia, comunicará esto a la auditoría, que deberá destruir todo el patrimonio. Podréis traer a todos los amigos que queráis, hay suficiente espacio y habrá dinero preparado para ese caso._

 _Os quiere, la abuela._ "

Lo cuatro nietos se indignaron. Prácticamente les estaba secuestrando, pero del mismo modo en que protestaron airadamente en un principio, callaron rápido. La vida como dramaturgos no daba para mucho, las investigaciones necesitaban dinero y ya apenas habría minijobs suficientes. Helmuth preguntó por la resolución.

—Iré.

—Nosotros también.

—Yo también.

A la mente de Natasha llegaron recuerdos de su infancia, uno en el que llevaba un precioso vestido rosa y caminaba por un bosque otoñal hasta un lago en el que jugaba con un cisne. El lago, tras una sacudida extraña, se volvía rojo y maleable pese a seguir siendo líquido y alguien la empujaba. Se recordó a sí misma no volver a acercarse allí. Algo le decía que esta vez ya no estaría Heikkenen para salvarla.


	3. La mansión

Todo estaba perfectamente empaquetado y listo para ser colocado en la mansión de su abuela...

" _Mía. Ahora es mi mansión_ ", se recordó Natasha mientras arrastraba una de las pesadas maletas del maletero del taxi. Colocó con especial cuidado un terrario sobre una de las maletas, sorprendiéndose al sentir una mano fría sobre la suya. Afortunadamente, era la de Clint, que pretendía ayudarla aunque fuera tanto o más cargado que ella.

—Idiota, casi haces que tire a Natalia.—La sonrisa confirmaba que tal regañina no iba en serio. Él alzó los brazos riendo.

—Culpable. Bueno, ¿qué opinamos de este lugar?

Observaron a ambos lados de la suave colina de tono verdoso. A uno se veía una panorámica de Silverstone, el pueblo. Se mostraba como el típico pueblo inglés medianamente apacible, casi pudiendo olerse las flores de las tiendas y las casas junto al aroma propio de pasteles y galletas. Todos los edificios parecían antiguos, el más moderno parecía de los cuarenta; las calles estaban empedradas y eran irregulares. No estaba muy alejado, podrían acercarse andando si así lo deseaban.

Al otro lado, en la cumbre, había un enmarañado sistema de rejas metálicas que se entrelazaban mostrando historias desde las Eddas hasta cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Rodeaba cuatro casas de estilo similar a las del pueblo y, sobre todo, a una enorme mansión resultado de una mezcla de estilos muy diversos: La planta tenía forma de H y tenía hasta tres plantas. Las torres de la fachada eran propias de algún castillo o catedral gótica medieval, con miles de vidrieras coloreadas y acabadas en punta. El corredor en el piso inferior que las unía tenía miles de ventanas y la piedra era mármol, seguramente imitaba la decoración del siglo XVIII. Las otras dos plantas eran más propias de la época victoriana. Los laterales seguirían dicho estilo seguramente y esa mezcla artística se combinaba en el interior, dejando algo que, sin embargo, Natasha recordaba como recargado, oscuro y hasta terrorífico.

—Este sitio... Pues hasta me gusta, fíjate. Ojalá hubiera entre esas mil habitaciones una entera de terrario.

—La hay.—Dijo alguien a su espalda.

Natasha contuvo el respingo y se giró hacia Floki, que llevaba un abrigo verde y negro muy raro y una bufanda dorada aún más extraña.

—¿En serio?

—Veo que no soy el único con gusto por los animales exóticos.—Señaló a Natalia, la viuda negra mascota de Natasha.—Te alegrará saber que la abuela me habilitó una de las habitaciones para esa clase de criaturas.

—¿Y qué es lo que pones ahí? ¿La bufanda más fea del mundo?—Clint sólo bromeaba intentando parecer simpático, pero a Floki no le debió caer en gracia a juzgar por la mueca que le dedicó

—Qué gracioso... Jarko, saluda a nuestro "amigo".—La bufanda se movió, dejando ver su cabeza alargada y su lengua bífida. Clint se dejó caer sobre la maleta, asustado.

—¿Llevas una serpiente al cuello? ¡No estás bien de la cabeza!

€Él me obedece sin problema y no tiene veneno. Pero, si te sirve para calmarte, también tengo una gata; se llama Heli, la estaba buscando. Espero sinceramente que te arañe las córneas. ¡Es broma! O puede que no...—Floki siguió su camino buscando a Heli llamándola a gritos.

La puerta estaba abierta y entraron una vez Natasha hubo explicado quién era, su parentesco y relación y el alivio que suponía que si Floki ya estaba allí, Heikkenen también. Observaron a un hombre con ojos anaranjados (seguramente llevaría lentillas coloreadas) apostado junto a la valla. Se presentó como Henry y no volvió a hablar más, pese a la insistencia de Clint. Encontraron también a una chica morena, con ojos verdes y cara redonda; a un chico fibroso, rubio, con perilla y ojos azules; y a un hombre vestido de apicultor.

—¡Buenos días! Soy Wanda Maximova, trabajo aquí como cocinera. Él es Pietro, mi hermano, también es cocinero. Y él es Vish, mi marido... Cariño, ¿por qué no llevas tu ropa de diario?

—La dejé en casa.

—Oh... Si necesitáis algo, vivimos en la casa número cuatro.—Señaló una construcción a la izquierda del camino rodeado de piedras.

—Muchas gracias, Wanda.

Ambos se acercaron y llamaron a la puerta con convicción. No la abrió Heikkenen, como Natasha esperaba y deseaba, sino un Hafthór descamisado comiendo un dulce. Sus ojos no se desviaron, el cuerpo de su primo le era indiferente por completo, pero no pudo decir lo mismo de Clint, que lo examinó a fondo.

—Tío, luego tienes que decirme tu gimnasio, estás mazado.

—¿Gracias? En realidad yo hago los ejercicios por mi cuenta, pero si quieres te entrenaré algún día... ¿Desconocido?

—Oh, sí, perdón, soy Clint, Clint Barton. Soy el novio de Natasha.—Le dio la mano con una sonrisa, algo que pareció extrañar a Thór.

—Yo soy Hafthór Olofsson, pero me puedes llamar Thór. Te agradecería que me llamarás Thór.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Alemán, de abuelo sueco, madre australiana y madrastra inglesa.—Respondió como si ya le hubieran preguntado varias veces antes.

—Yo soy de Iowa.

—Bien señoritas, ¿van a seguir hablando o me van a acompañar?—Preguntó Natasha con marcado sarcasmo. Ninguno se movió, así que rodó los ojos con hastío.

El corredor siempre la había dejado confusa: Era enorme y estaba lleno de luz ayudada por la decoración clasicista en mármol, incluyendo un mosaico de cerámica con el escudo de la familia: Un demonio negro subido a un caballo de dos cabezas. Esa especie de armonía se rompía por la escalera, cubierta por una alfombra carmesí y de piedra negra con complicados adornos. Por allí se subía a los pasillos victorianos, que seguían la misma temática que esa escala acompañados con puertas decoradas como el mismísimo infierno, muebles viejos y oscuros y pesadas cortinas que apenas dejaban entrar la luz. Aunque las decoraciones también eran extrañas y oscuras, por lo menos en las torres había más luz por las vidrieras.

Buscó el viejo ascensor tras una puerta de roble blanco y subió las maletas. Para su desgracia, esas salas luminosas y llenas de espejos eran prácticamente inhabitables, no poseyendo muebles de uso vital más allá de una alargada mesa comunal y los de las cocinas. Debería instalarse en alguna torre o pasillo. Recordó el resto de corredores y torres, pero le eran indiferentes. Se habría agobiado tanto como lo hizo al abrir la puerta de ébano y buscar alguna habitación interesante.

Tras mucho merodear, una puerta le llamó la atención. La madera era de chopo, infinitamente más clara y tenía una talla de una araña y un halcón luchando. La abrió y observó un cuarto con paredes violetas, una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y moradas, un armario y tocador pintados de dorado, un balcón con cortinas de tela blanca y una puerta que daría a un baño. No había signos de ocupación, así que decidió que sería allí donde dormirían. Deshizo las maletas y llenó el armario. Colocó los objetos de aseo en el baño. Lo último que le apetecía era ver al raro de Floki una vez más, así que acomodó a Natalia en un rincón. Colgó una foto de su familia y esbozó una sonrisa.

Clint le había llamado por teléfono diciendo algo de una torre moderna en la que vivía mucha gente guay, así que iría a ver. Había escuchado mucho murmullo, efectivamente, y una mujer gritaba algo de querer conocerla. Se sentía bien, bien como nunca lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Le agradeció mentalmente a su abuela mientras se levantaba, viendo directamente el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo, ese cuchillo que ella reconoció. Todo era igual, el filo y el mango ensangrentados, el reguero, el pañuelo blanco manchado, ¡hasta había una mariposa partida junto a él!

Cerró los ojos tras haber gritado y los volvió a abrir. No había nada. ¿Lo habría imaginado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a ver el cuchillo tras todos esos años? Sus brazos y manos temblaban, haber intentado abrir el balcón equivaldría a perder el tiempo, así que salió por la puerta principal del dormitorio y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hallando, afortunadamente a Heikkenen, que se acercó al verla temblando y pálida por completo.

—¡Natasha! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

—¡Pero qué dices! Ven.—La cubrió con su chaqueta.—¿Mejor?

—Sí. Busco a Clint. Está en una torre moderna...

—Oh, sí, la torre Stark. Verás, una torre se quemó hace pocos años, así que un científico forrado compró el terreno de esa torre y construyó otra. No es mal tipo, aunque, sinceramente, prefiero a Bucky y Steve. Me pregunto si ya se habrán casado...

Mientras Heikkenen parloteaba sobre los inquilinos para calmar a su prima, una piedra cayó sobre el lago. Como por arte de magia la misma piedra volvió a salir rodeada por algún tipo de flujo de energía verde. Volvió a caer con más intensidad. Floki se sintió observado, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a repetir ese proceso con cuidado de que nadie le viera. Heli, un gato negro con grandes ojos verdes, maulló. Su dueño la miró sin interés y volvió a hacer su juego particular. Habría jurado que algo se había movido por allí cerca. Se lamió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa. Tocó con la mano libre un cuchillo de cocina y se giró blandiéndolo, apuntando al cuello de Thór.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó enfadado.

—Venía a buscarte. Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir a tomar algo.—Los ojos verdes le escrutaron y creyó ver en ellos un brillo indescifrable que precedieron a una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? Heli, nos vamos.—La gata se subió a su hombro e iniciaron su camino.

Notó la presencia a sus espaldas, pero no se giró. Sólo le importaba pensar que pronto tendrían una reunión...


	4. La mansión (2)

Heikkenen no había mentido, ante ella ahora se alzaba una torre de cristal que, sin embargo, no dejaba ver el interior. Entraron juntos, topándose con una chica de cabello chocolate cargando con unas maletas.

—Jane, ¿ya te vas?—Preguntó Heikkenen.

—Me ha salido un proyecto en Nuevo México que no puedo rechazar. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Pareció realmente apenado. Natasha imaginó que él iría muchas veces a ver a su abuela, y habría coincidido con ella en más de una ocasión. Acercó un brazo y trató de rodearle mostrando una sonrisa dulce. Él se la devolvió y siguieron su camino.

La siguiente sala era un enorme recibidor. Todo estaba decorado con muebles modernos y caros, como un sofá negro, varias sillas distribuidas alrededor de una mesa de café de cristal, una cocina tras unos bastidores de madera, una chimenea cuadrada sobria y elegante y una enorme televisión de pantalla plana sobre esta. Natasha se fijó en la gente:

Clint estaba junto a cuatro personas muy llamativas: Un hombre rubio con perilla, un tipo pelirrojo rechoncho, una chica morena y fuerte y un hombre asiático muy serio. Los tres primeros animadamente, como si hubiera dicho una anécdota graciosa, como aquella vez que estuvo mirando una fuente húngara en forma de libro desde la pantalla del ordenador ¡durante dos horas! Desde entonces decían que ellos recordaban Budapest de forma muy distinta. Eso le hizo sonreír un milisegundo antes de seguir con el análisis de su compañía:

En el sofá estaban dos hombres de estatura baja y complexión delgada. Uno tenía los ojos y el pelo de color castaño y llevaba perilla, mientras que el otro tenía gafas, vestía una bata blanca, su piel era morena y su cabello estaba salpicado con canas. En unas sillas estaban una mujer pelirroja delgada y pecosa; y otra con el pelo oscuro, sonrisa agradable y con otra bata de laboratorio. Los cuatro conversaban sobre partículas y recomponer tejido. No entendió el por qué de ese tema hasta que se acercó un chico con el pelo castaño greñoso, ojos azules y con una prótesis en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Heikkenen, gigantón! ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien. Natasha, él es Bucky. Bucky, ella es Natasha, mi prima.

—James Buchanan Barnes, un placer, señorita.—Se dirigió a ella en tono romántico.

—Te llamaré Bucky, como seguramente lo hace Steve.—Bucky se sonrojó y miró acusadoramenre a Heikkenen. Él se escudó tras una sonrisa.

Clint pareció notar a su novia, y con él fueron los amigos de Thór, sin éste; Heikkenen se fue con Bucky considerando que ellos podrían cuidar de ella. La chica se llamaba Sibylla, el pelirrojo Volker, el rubio Franz y el asiático Hiro. Fue ella quien había gritado por teléfono que quería conocerla, y pareció encantada de hacerlo finalmente a juzgar por su gran sonrisa.

—No somos muchas chicas... Jane Foster acaba de irse y Pepper y Betty siempre hablan entre ellas. Ya iba siendo hora de vengarme, ¿no?—Preguntó Sibylla bromeando.—¿Te gusta _Xena, la princesa_ _guerrera_?

—Sí...—Respondió insegura ante lo inusual de la pregunta.

—Si te pones una peluca rubia podrías ser Gabrielle. Es que estoy preparando un cosplay para una convención en Londres, y necesito una Gabrielle urgentemente, o sino no me pagarán. Sí, soy cosplayer profesional. Como eres idéntica a Siggy, pues me vales.

—¡Estoy deseando verte con la armadura de cuero ajustada! ¡Y con el disfraz también!—Gritó Franz. La broma verde no sentó bien a Sibylla, quien le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Quién es Siggy?

—Una chica que vivía aquí, no sabemos ni cómo ni por qué, pero era majísima. Era igual que tú, pero rubia. Hace mucho que no la vemos, habrá encontrado algo mejor.—No pareció importarle. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Muchos inquilinos iban y venían, pero el que le hablaran de alguien igual que ella que despareció sin más asustó a una Natasha que aún tenía el recuerdo del cuchillo.

¿Y si Clint lo veía también, aunque hubiera sido una mera ilusión? No, no había sido una ilusión. Ese era el cuchillo, tanto detalle, hasta la mariposa partida, era sencillamente imposible de que, incluso su mente, lo recreara. Ese cuchillo era real y podría aparecer en cualquier momento y ante cualquiers. No podía permitir tal cosa, sería dar muchas explicaciones, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer y menos tras todos esos años. Se excusó ante ellos diciendo que había olvidado acomodar a su mascota y salió de la torre prometiendo que Sibylla y ella se verían pronto.

Su intención habría sido volver al dormitorio esperando no encontrar el arma, pero terminó desviándose hacia la luz que dejaban pasar algunas vigas en ruinas. No sólo había luz, sino que escuchó pasos y una respiración pesada. Fue su curiosidad la que le impulsó a acercarse, esperando la parte morbosa de su mente encontrar algo extraño, pero sólo estaba un hombre rubio, muy fuerte, con ojos azules y expresión concentrada mientras sostenía una cámara muy rara.

—Buenos días. Soy Steve Rogers. Vivo en la Torre Stark, oficialmente soy su guardaespaldas, aunque para eso tiene miles de robots, nanorobots y cosas tecnológicas que no entiendo. Oh, perdone mis modales, ¿quién es usted?

—Natasha Romanoff, mi abuela me ha dejado esta casa en herencia. Puedes tutearme. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Captar frecuencias extrañas. Bucky dice que el otro día vio unos fantasmas merodeando por la parcela, y tengo que calmarle.

—¿Unos fantasmas?

—Él suele tener pesadillas y es muy sugestionable. No le hagas mucho caso, todos sabemos que los fantasmas no existen.

—Cierto.—No quiso pensar en el cuchillo que apareció y desapareció.—¿Y qué aparato es ese?

—Tony también cree en estas estupideces, encima afirma que su madre podía ver lamias, Bucky se pone más nervioso aún, y el "genio, playboy, filántropo, millonario" me prestó este cacharro para comprobar que todo estuviera correcto. En teoría dejamos esta cámara grabando, capta frecuencias de onda raras y las reproduce en algún aparato electrónico vía Bluetooth. ¿Quieres probar? Por desgracia he olvidado mi móvil en la Torre, pero sí recuerdo el número de Bucky.

—No sé...

—¿Me harás el honor de acompañarme en esta estúpida aventura?—Bromeó Steve para terminar de convencerla.

—¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido.—Puso la sonrisa más falsa que pudo y conectó por Bluetooth en su móvil. Así localizar su objetivo sería más fácil...

No se veía nada raro en esa zona, así que avanzaron una vez le mandaron los resultados a Bucky. No pasó nada interesante en el ascensor, ni en los pasillos, ni en la biblioteca. Sólo cuando llegaron a la cocina captaron la señal de una mosca. Estaban algo cansados cuando terminaron en el recibidor, aunque al menos habían estado charlando y trabando cierta amistad: A Steve le gustaba 30 Seconds to Mars, pero Natasha prefería Queen; eran fans de las películas de espías y detectives; y salían con su pareja desde el instituto. Ella pronto se desenvolvió y le contó un par de chistes con palabrotas de las llamadas "fuertes", las que le escandalizaban.

—...y el perro se llamaba "Micoñ..."

—Sí, lo pillo. Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje. Voy a sacar la última imagen y volvemos a la Torre Stark o dónde quieras ir, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, Stevie.

Steve sacó la cámara y Natasha el móvil. Observaron algo raro en el escudo de la familia: Unas letras rojas decían _**FUERA O PAGARÉIS POR VUESTROS PECADOS.**_ Las letras se desvanecieron como si fueran de humo. Lo que hizo más agudo el nudo en sus gargantas que les impedía siquiera gritar era que la cámara y el teléfono nunca estuvieron conectados.


	5. La cena

La mesa comunal era enorme y de cristal. Steve le explicó por el camino que todos los habitantes de la parcela se reunían en esa mesa al calor de la comida de Wanda, pero lo último que le apetecía era ir a comer. Fue Clint quien la hizo de bajar, que achacaba su aspecto al cambio de vivir en Rusia con sus padres a estar en Inglaterra con él, sus primos y potenciales amigos. Él no sabía nada y no debía saberlo, así que bajó con él.

El comedor no tenía tantos espejos como las salas colindantes, sino que tenía retratos de todos los miembros de la familia, y a juzgar por el espacio sobre la estatua de un ángel caído, incluiría pronto un retrato de Eleanor. Un enorme reloj dorado indicaban las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado encerrada en su cuarto? Recordaba haber visto un humo escarlata generar letras, a su mente llegó el lago rojo y maleable en el que casi se ahogó y había un espacio en negro hasta que Clint regresó a la habitación. Sencillamente era imposible.

Tal como él dijo, ese día era el inicio de nuevos cambios en su vida, y estaba realmente nerviosa, sólo eso. De ahí lo que veía. Es más, apostaba que esa noche iba a tener una pesadilla. Se relajó y se sentó en la mesa, donde ya había una olla humeante, una fuente con fruta, y la vajilla ya estaba puesta y colocada. No tardaron los demás en bajar y los Maximoff en salir de la cocina cargando con un plato tapado que olía a estofado y una tarta. Clint creyó ver a Volker relamerse.

—¿Ya estás intentando cebarnos otra vez?—Preguntó Tony con sorna. El gesto de hastío de Steve, Pepper y Bruce indicó que eso era algo muy normal en él.—Los Grimm escribieron sobre eso, y terminaba con la bruja en el horno tras haber cebado a los niños.

—Ignórale, Pietro. Es un imbécil; luego él es el primero en comerse el pâprikas y repetir.

—¿Tu marido no viene?

—Vish ha estado trabajando hasta tarde y quería dormir. Espero que disfrutéis.

—¿No esperamos a Thór?—Preguntó Hiro.

—Mi hermano me ha dicho que están comiendo fuera y...

Se escuchó un portazo. Aunque Clint se levantó para ir a buscarle, Sibylla, Volker y Franz negaron. Thór tardó poco rato en unirse a la mesa, pero sin Floki, a quien se oía refunfuñar por las escaleras. Se sirvió un buen plato de pâprikas y comió sin saludar a nadie. Su expresión vacilante o enfadada se transmitió a todos los presentes, generando una tensión innecesaria.

—¿Vamos a estar así de callados toda la maldita cena?—Bucky necesitaba conversación urgentemente o empezaría a romper cosas porque sí.

—Cierto. Empezaré yo. Tony y yo ya hemos desarrollado una fórmula que puede regenerar tu brazo.

—Vaya, Buck, eso es una buena noticia.

—Eso y que no hay fantasmas me ha alegrado el día.—Steve casi se atragantó. Así le habría revelado a Natasha que él aún recordaba las letras y que no le había dicho nada a Bucky, pero ella observaba su plato, afortunadamente.

—Siempre podríamos llamar a mi madre y que asegure que no hay lamias.

—Tony, las lamias no existen.—Pepper parecía haber oído sobre esas míticas criaturas demasiadas veces.

—Sí. Mi madre las veía, son muy comunes en España.

—En España también son comunes las tapas.—Añadió Thór.

—¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

—No. Un amigo. Natasha, ahora voy a pedirte que te reúnas conmigo, ha habido un pequeño problema con tu parte de herencia.

—¿No voy a cobrar el dinero?

—Sí. Luego te explico. Y Heikkenen, Floki me ha dicho algo de vuestro padre, que le llamó porque esta noche va a venir aquí y que va estar en el aeropuerto.

—Cogeré el coche, él no sabe conducir. Gracias por avisar.

—De nada.—Esbozó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo felizmente, aunque sin poder hacerle sombra a Volker.

—Bueno, hablad de vosotros. Es decir, apenas nos conocemos más allá de nuestros nombres.—Pidió Pepper.—Por ejemplo, yo soy copresidente de Stark Industries, mi C.I es de 117 y, bueno, me mudé aquí con Tony para ayudarle en sus investigaciones.

—Y porque no podría vivir sin mí. En fin, ya sabéis quién soy, qué hago, qué pienso... Está en Internet. Buscad mis fanarts con el Príncipe Guillermo de Inglaterra, no tienen desperdicio.

—Yo soy Bruce, ella es Betty, y los dos somos científicos. Sólo os pido que no me molestéis de 9:00 a 10:00, es mi hora de relax.

—Mejor que no lo hagáis. Se pone verde de ira si le interrumpen.

—Mi familia emigró desde la ciudad libre de Sokovia hace unos años. Es precioso, está en la frontera entre Chequia y Eslovaquia, pero la cultura es mayoritariamente serbia porque en el siglo XX muchos emigraron, incluido mi abuelo.

—Y Vish... Él nació en Corea del Sur, pero sus padres no son de por allí. Le gusta mucho la apicultura, y estamos intentando tener hijos.

—Yo... Yo iba a ser seleccionado como arquero en las Olimpiadas de Buenos Aires... Pero no me seleccionaron al final. He estado trabajando de utilero en DisneyLand; confirmo que esos críps gritones son como un grano en el culo.

—Yo iba a ser bailarina... Pero sufrí una lesión que me hizo alejarme del mundillo para siempre. Lo pasé mal, pero recibí mucho apoyo de mi familia.

—Pues nosotros somos la Pandilla del Rhin. Los padres de Hiro son japoneses, son grupo mayoritario en Dörtmund, y es el serio del grupo. Franz ha pasado noches enteras con mujeres y hombres de casi todas las nacionalidades, es el ligón, y me ha comentado que le tiene el ojo echado al otro finlandés. Yo fui campeón de comer más que nadie en el 2006 y en 2009, me toca ser el Tragón, aunque soy el único que va a casarse pronto, tras lo cual volveré a Alemania. Sibylla de siempre ha sido la friki guapa, así que no extraña que sea cosplayer profesional. El pequeño Thór fue profesor de gimnasia hasta este año, que ha batido un récord de minijobs, aunque su sueño es ser cantante de Metal; él es el deportista guay.

—Bueno, yo soy Heikkenen, la mayoría ya me conocéis: Soy veterinario y de momento no tengo pareja. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a llamar a Floki para irnos.—Se despidió y subió las escaleras.

—Yo soy Bucky, estuve enrolado en las fuerzas armadas americanas hasta que, durante una misión de salvamento de un pueblo alpino en Italia, quedé atrapado entre dos rocas y me salvaron amputándome un brazo congelado, gangrenado e inútil. Pasé por un episodio depresivo hasta que decidí viajar a Rusia con Steve, que siempre estuvo intentando animarme. Esos colores, la gente acogedora, la nieve blandita... Eso me recordó de algún modo que debía salir adelante, así que decidí que sería el sujeto de prueba del proyecto Stark-Banner. Aunque me apaño con la prótesis, estoy deseando volver a estar entero.

—Cariño... En fin, para los que no me conozcan soy Steve, de Brooklyn, y de momento soy camarero en el Galaxy, un pub que lleva un tal Quill, aunque mi supervisor se llama Sam y es majísimo, deberíais conoserle algún día. Soy historiador, y espero que me confirmen un puesto en el instituto de Silverstone.

—¿Alguien va a añadir algo más?

Hiro abrió la boca, pero hubo un estruendo que le interrumpió. Parecía como si algo hubiera caído desde arriba. Se asomaron y hallaron un armario que había caído desde las escaleras. De él se había caído algo de ropa masculina antigua y una carta. Thór aprovechó el revuelo para acercarse a Natasha y arrastrarla fuera del grupo.

—Siento haberos mentido a ti y a Heikkenen: Ni el señor Laukkenan va a venir ni hubo un problema con la herencia.

—¿Entonces?

Heikkenen bajó las escaleras muy apresurado, no prestó atención alguno al revuelo, parecía asustado. Floki bajó más tranquilo.

—Mi padre ha sufrido un infarto. Mi hermano va a ir a Finlandia, yo en quedo.—Miró el armario en el suelo y su expresión se volvió iracunda por unos segundos.—La carta es personal, más os vale no haber mirado.

Regresó al piso superior comprobando que el objeto no hubiera sido manipulado como si de plutonio se tratara. Tony afirmó que era un bicho raro y se ganó una mirada que habría helado a un titán.

—Mi padre me dijo que no me fiara de Floki, y esta noche confirmé que sus recelos hacia él son muy acertados. Creo que quiere echarnos de la casa a cualquier precio.

Natasha prometió que hablaría con él más despacio. De repente empezaba a esclarecer el asunto del cuchillo.

Bien, sé que no ha sido un capítulo muy aterrador, pero quería presentar mejor a los personajes. Aunque no vaya muy avanzado, sabed que cualquier tipo de pregunta podrá esclarecerse en cualquier momento. Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Algo extraño pasa

Clint era totalmente ajeno a lo que le sucedía a Natasha. Solo pensaba que de un día para otro había pasado de vivir miserablemente atendiendo a niños gritones y padres histéricos a ser asquerosamente rico en Inglaterra. Todo parecía perfecto, y por si era poco, con él estaba su querida Natasha. Se giró en la cama y la contempló durmiendo; le pareció que su belleza era inalcanzable, como si de un ángel se tratara.

—Pero ella no es ningún ángel.—Susurró una voz.

Se levantó asustado y miró a Floki directamente a los ojos. Esa mañana había creído que los tenía verdes, pero ahora eran de un color azul muy claro, irreal por completo, lo que le asustó aún más. Su cuñado segundo le dedicó una sonrisa fría y siniestra.

—¿Qué crees saber sobre ella?

—Lo sé todo sobre ella. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—Sinceramente, tú no sabes nada, Barton.

—Te pregunté cómo has entrado aquí.

—Estás tan ciego... En fin, esto será divertido. Si a la medianoche bajas al comedor y miras fijamente el relieve de Malacai Lawrence verás que ella no es quien parece.

—Vete al infierno.

—De ahí es de donde vengo.—Respondió misteriosamente mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Clint pensó que estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, y según palabras de su difunta abuela, la mejor forma de combatir una pesadilla era volver a cerrar los ojos, así que eso hizo. Al abrirlos de nuevo ya era de día y tendría que ir a desayunar antes de que lo hicieran los Maximov.

Todos los habitantes de la parcela, salvo Vish (o Ed Jarvis según Tony), estaban ya allí. Se situó junto a Natasha, que conversaba con un hombre de piel oscura tuerto.

—¡Clint! ¡Este es Nick, mi antiguo tutor!—Estaba muy animada, aunque ese hombre tuviera una expresión fría e incluso amenazadora.

—Un placer.

—Tienes mala cara, chico.

—Tuve una pesadilla: Soñé que Floki, el primo asocial de Natasha, se colaba en nuestra habitación, decía que ella no era quien yo creía y que si miraba un relieve de un tal Malacai a medianoche vería la verdad sobre ella ¡como si fuera una extraña!

Natasha se atragantó. ¿Acaso ese bicho raro lo sabía? Vio como sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban mientras le dirigía una mueca de asco a Clint, algo que no le gustó en absoluto.

—Qué más te gustaría... ¿Tú y yo en un dormitorio? Preferiría ahogarme en un tanque de belladona.

—Pues que sepas que soy un gran amante.—Clint gritó ofendido sin pensar apenas, recibiendo miradas diversas de los comensales, salvo de Bucky, más centrado en sus tortitas. Todos quedaron expectantes ante el posible reto que iba a formarse, a excepción de Bucky, que se servía sirope.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Es a Natasha a quien te tiras.

—Floki, no te pases.—Intervino ella finalmente una vez Tony hubo gritado algo en plan "¡Suertudo!".—Mi vida privada a ti no te concierne.

—Yo jamás dije nada de tu vida privada, fuiste tú quien presentó en sociedad a este pavo como tu pareja; solo le he recordado que es a ti a quien se tira por razones lógicas. ¿O acaso lo compartes? ¿O la polígama eres tú? ¿O es que nunca os habéis acostado? Esas son cuestiones que no me interesan y que no pregunté.

—Con solo mentar mi nombre me involucraste en tu ridículo pique y te involucraste tú solito en mi vida privada, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar; y menos por parte de alguien como tú: Frío, mentiroso y calculador.—Tony imitó a una gata en su emisión particular del duelo.

—¿Frío, mentiroso y calculador? Viniendo de alguien tan fría, mentirosa y calculadora como tú es todo un honor.—Floki se acercó más a ella sonriendo siniestramente y clavando sus ojos sobre los suyos. Natasha permaneció hierática, no se iba a dejar intimidar, nunca.—Me gustas, Natasha, me gustas...

Sin mediar más palabra se levantó y se marchó. Tony afirmó a los cuatro vientos que había un empate técnico. Nick le dijo a su pupila que vivía en la casa número uno, y que si quería, que podía ir a visitarle. Pero ella estaba más pendiente de esas palabras gélidas. " _Me gustas, Natasha, me gustas_ " había dicho Floki muy convencido, lo suficiente como para intentar algún tipo de acercamiento y permitir así que cerrara la boca sobre asuntos que no le concernían y averiguar si quería echarles o si ocurría algo más.

Hubo de esperar una hora para empezar su plan. Por la trayectoria que tuvo el armario al caer por las escaleras, calculó que su habitación era la que estaba directamente frente a las escaleras, una que la recibió con una puerta tallada con los nombres " _Anton y Vasil_ i". Floki no pareció sorprendido por verla cargando con Natalia.

—Quieres que te lleve al terrario, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por favor.

El terrario estaba en la segunda planta, en lo que parecía un desván reciclado. En una de esas cajas de cristal estaba Jarko, Heli dormitaba en un cojín, y la mayoría de la sala estaba llena del mayor hogar para mariposas que Natasha jamás había visto, algo que no le agradaba demasiado.

—¿Te gustan las mariposas?

—A mí no. A Heikkenen. De momento vas a tener que dejar tu araña con ellas. Que yo sepa, las viudas negras son muy tranquilas, si no las molestas no pasará nada. Esperemos que las mariposas no sean idiotas y no caigan en la trampa o...

—Morirán.—Ella no se refería a los insectos.

—Exacto.—Y él tampoco.

Sacó la araña y la depositó con cuidado. Ella corrió a un rincón oscuro, era una araña inteligente Natalia. Su dueña suspiró.

—¿Quiénes son Anton y Vasili?—Preguntó con curiosidad al recordar la talla.

—No los conozco.—Respondió Floki secamente, demostrando tener claro quiénes eran. No parecía, sin embargo, dispuesto a revelar ese tema.

—¿Y conocías a una chica llamada Siggy?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?—El tono ahora revelaba que estaba enfadándose, algo no conveniente para el plan.

—Nada, Sibylla me dijo que era su compañera de cosplay, y como tú has venido muchas veces de visita, pensé que la conocerías.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Este sitio está lleno de miles de habitaciones, hasta el punto de que Thór y yo estuvimos de visita al mismo tiempo y no supe de él hasta hace bien poco.

—O Tony, Steve, Bruce, Bucky y demás en la Torre Stark... Ellos también llevan aquí mucho tiempo y no pareces muy cercano a ellos

—Ellos no me interesan en absoluto.

El revoloteo de unas alas y un objeto negro atravesando la habitación a gran velocidad llamó la atención de ambos, que dieron la conversación por finalizada. Floki acertó a coger al cuervo y crujirle el cuello. Torció su gesto y salió muy rápido hacia la torre gótica de la izquierda. Natasha le siguió incluso por las escaleras y la habitación en la que desembocó, que abrió Thór desconcertado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?!—Gritó Floki al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Un cuervo muerto.

—¿Y qué hacía un cuervo aquí dentro?

—Son pájaros, vuelan por ahí y habrá entrado por una ventana. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Tú tienes un cuervo tatuado en la muñeca.

—Eso no quiere decir que me gusten o los críe. Cambiando de tema, el otro día parecías muy tranquilo hasta que viste el tatuaje, ¿se puede saber qué tienes en contra de esos bichos? ¿Te dan miedo?

—Púdrete.

—Mira, sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero ahora todos vivimos en esta casa, así que te agradecería que no vayas por ahí insultando o burlándote a cualquiera, matando cuervos o cabreándote por un tatuaje o porque no quieres que nadie pase a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Floki le miró con ira, arrojó el cadáver del ave por el hueco de las escaleras y las bajó refunfuñando, dejando a sus primos a solas por fin. Natasha entró allí una vez se aseguró que el finlandés no tenía intención alguna de volver.

—¿Averiguaste algo?

—Que no le gustan las mariposas y que sabe algo sobre unos tales Anton y Vasili, así como de Siggy. Esa tal Siggy desapareció sin más, y ahora que vi como mataba un cuervo sin inmutarse, dudo siquiera que ella esté viva.

—Intentaré distraerle de algún modo para que tú puedas entrar a su habitación y buscar algo para que sepamos qué coño le pasa a ese chiflado.

El caso fue que esa noche, Natasha decidió bajar al comedor una vez todo el mundo se quedó dormido. Recordaba que Malacai Lawrence era su abuelo, pero por lo demás era una total incógnita en su memoria. Se topó así con el relieve coloreado de un hombre que en algún momento de su vida fue guapo. Era destacado el enorme anillo de sello incrustado. El reloj dorado dio unas campanadas demasiado sonoras en comparación a lo que normalmente hacía.

Natasha creyó ver a alguien por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando se giró para enfrentarse no halló más que la mesa del comedor. Volvió a concentrarse en el anillo que atraía poderosamente su atención. Escuchó una voz femenina llamarla, pero no hizo caso alguno. La poseedora de la voz que no correspondía a Pepper, Betty, Sibylla o Wanda; pero sabía su nombre, algo no muy agradable. La chica tras ella pareció gemir asustada cuando un coro infernal elevó sus voces tras la chimenea.

Algo gritó desesperado, pero alguien le arrulló y lo calmó. Escuchó que las voces llamaban a gritos a alguien, sorprendiéndose porque nadie es oyera. Un cabrito baló tras la chimenea hasta que un golpe y una salpicadura lo callaron para siempre. Parecía que en algún pasadizo e estaba celebrando un rito extraño. Tragó saliva para contener sus nervios cuando unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Achacó esos sonidos al hecho de que esa noche no había cenado y que estaba levantada muy tarde. Además, esa tarde Clint, Steve, Bucky y ella habían visto una película de terror sobre un aquelarre, y su maldito cerebro no era el mismo desde que estaba en esa maldita mansión, en el paraje en el casi se ahogó, con un primo que podría haber matado a una inocente y con un novio bobamente ilusionado por estar ahí y al que no podía decirle nada porque de un modo u otro él se enteraría de lo que sucedió. Buscó valor y consiguió enfrentarse al maldito relieve:

—Muéstrame eso que sabes de mí si te atreves.

El rincón entero crujió y se reveló como una puerta. Natasha entró, hallando a un desconocido moreno con canas en la sien, alto y con perilla. Sus ojos azules parecieron asustarse al verla y corrió por ese pasadizo. Fue a seguirle, pero una entrada en un lateral llamó su atención más aún.

—Natasha...—Leyó.

Distinguió otras puertas, seguramente con más nombres, pero alguien la golpeó en la cabeza sigilosamente y por detrás, haciendo caer su cuerpo para llevarlo de vuelta a su dormitorio. La observó cuando sus flujos de energía verdes la elevaron para cargarla mejor, pensando en que si la mataba se ahorraría muchos problemas, pero detuvo una ráfaga verde que iba a estrangularla. Por el momento, la necesitaba viva...


	7. La fdama del lago

Pasaron más días y Bucky estaba contento: Betty y Pepper iban a ir a Estados Unidos para que aprobaran su última dosis, Tony y Bruce celebraban con él el éxito del experimento, Steve pronto recibiría su plaza como profesor de historia sustituto y Winter la rata también había recuperado su pata. Además, ya no veía al fantasma de la vieja Lawrence pasearse por allí y Tony confirmó que no había lamias en la mansión, así que todo era perfecto para él.

Una sonrisa cruzaba su cara cuando salió al recibidor. Vio a los herederos masculinos de la mansión muy cercanos de repente entre sí, pero no le importó en absoluto. Él quería avisar a Natasha, con quien Steve parecía haber hecho buenas migas, de una sorpresa que iban a darle a este, y así podrían aprovechar para ver a Clint, que recientemente estaba volviendo a entrenar con el arco. Ella rechazó su oferta argumentando que tenía problemas con su herencia, así que no quiso molestar.

Le había preguntado a Tony y Bruce previamente, pero ellos iban a ir al aeropuerto a acompañar a sus parejas; Wanda y Pietro iban a hacer inventario y no conocía mucho al tal Vish o Ed o como se llamara porque o estaba muy centrado en sus abejas o se negaba a salir de su casa; y sobre la "Pandilla del Rhin"... No había una relación muy fluida desde que rechazó a Franz, así que iba a ir solo a buscar a Steve.

El ambiente le parecía encantador: Madres y padres jugando con sus hijos, flores decorando las fachadas de las casas, gente que le sonreía sin mostrar pena o rechazo hacia él y ancianos que le saludaban y con los que hablaba sin problemas. Un lugar idílico ese pueblo de Silverstone, sin duda. El Galaxy desentonaba un poco más de lo que era la dinámica arquitectónica; cierto era que mantenía su forma de pub típico, pero alguien había pintado la fachada como si fuera, efectivamente, una galaxia. Ignoró el detalle del mapache vestido de astronauta pintado en la puerta y entró a un local con una temática mezcla de los documentales sobre el universo del National Geographic Channel, los alienígenas del History Channel y un videoclip setentero u ochentero.

Localizó a Sam Wilson, el encargado. Era un hombre de piel oscura, cabeza rapada y ojos castaños vivarachos. Bucky y él a veces bromeaban sobre quién era el merecedor del auténtico amor del Steve, aunque Sam saliera con una chica de un pueblo perdido en Escandinavia. Se acercó a él sin dudarlo, no localizando a nadie más.

—¡Pero si es James Buchanan Barnes!

—¡Si es Samuel Thomas Wilson! Veo que la ornitología sigue sin dar para mucho...

—Cierto. Es una auténtica putada... Supongo que estás aquí por lo de Steve.

—Sí. ¿Conseguiste el Brownie-Strüdel con doble de helado de vainilla y caramelo y con cobertura de sirope de frutos rojos y topping de frutos secos?

—Obvio que sí...—Sam buscó tras la barra y mostró una caja térmica con papel de regalo de estrellas. Bucky sonrió.—En cuanto vuelva de comprar lejía sales de tu escondite con el dulce.

—¿Escondite?

Y así, Bucky se encontró encerrado en el baño cargando con el regalo. Se dejó caer sobre el inodoro y observó el techo. Se perdió en los ganchos, recordando aquella vez en que compró una cuerda y la ató, con serias dificultades al solo tener un brazo útil, con el tamaño suficiente para poder meter la cabeza y ajustarla al cuello. Ese día Steve llegó algo antes de lo previsto, así que le halló subido en la silla colgando la cuerda. Él gritó, lo bajó, le preguntó si era estúpido, que por qué hacía eso. Casi sintió el tacto de sus lágrimas por miedo a perderle en su cabeza cuando Steve le abrazó contra su pecho. Ese día, el día en que comprobó que Steve lo amaba locamente y que no podía vivir sin él, se juró que iba a salir adelante pasara lo que pasara.

Sacudió su cabeza y se centró en algo más alegre, como los dibujos de estrellas, planetas y naves espaciales. Llegó a la conclusión de que el tal Peter Quill era un hortera de cuidado y decidió que ya era hora de asomarse.

—¡Sorpresa!

Steve recién acababa de pasar. Se había adelantado, pero por la carita de felicidad del rubio eso no importaba en absoluto. Sus ojos azules mostraron el mismo brillo ansioso que el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad cuando recibió su preciado dulce superlativo. No dudó un momento en servirles a ellos antes que a sí mismo mientras decía que iban a tener un temario muy extenso, desde la Edad Media a la era actual, pero que estaba muy contento por poder trabajar al fin como profesor.

Apenas había colocado los trozos cuando Tony y Bruce irrumpieron en el local cargando con varios paquetes de pizza. Observaron sorprendidos a los científicos, que los invitaban a sentarse con ellos en una mesa cualquiera.

—No podéis traer comida de fuera salvo en una fiesta privada.—Tony lanzó un fajo de billetes y sonrió socarronamente.

—Ahora es una fiesta privada en honor a Steven Grant Rogers, capitán del tarro de las palabrotas y el gran flipado por la historia. ¡Que empiece la juerga! ¡Arriba con Judas Priest!

—No. Nada de juergas.

—Parece que no te alegras de vernos Stevie...

—No os esperaba, eso es todo.—Acercó una silla y una mesa.—Lo que no consentiré es una gran juerga. Así que, nada de imitar a Angus Young ni hacer tu propia versión de ese asco de película de los resacosos en Las Vegas, ¿queda claro?

—¡Oh, venga! Brucie, apóyame.

—Lo siento, sabes que yo prefiero algo tranquilo...

—Sois unos aburridos. Espero que la pizza de cuatro quesos no sea algo muy "extremo" para vosotros, vejetes.

—Tony...—Ambos, Steve y Bruce, se mostraron hartos de sus comentarios.

—Vale, me callo. ¡Bucky, Sam, sentaros! Va siendo hora de hablar de algo, ¿no?

Steve volvió a explicar sus planes. ¡Se le veía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida! Conversaron también de otros temas durante horas, siempre de forma tranquila e incluso entre risas. Llamaron a la puerta mientras Tony explicaba la situación de su amigo Rhodey y como la fórmula podría hacer que volviera a andar, así que el millonario no tomó muy bien que le interrumpieran. Gritó de mala gana que estaba cerrado, que era una fiesta privada, pero volvieron a llamar con insistencia, haciendo que su gesto se torciera en una mueca de enfado. Bruce pidió calma al ver la vena en su frente y se levantó, mirando extrañado a la recién llegada.

—¡Qué sorpresa, Natasha! ¿Te has teñido el pelo rubio?

—¿Podríais hacerme un pequeño favor?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Seguidme.

Al principio no supieron cómo tomarse eso por lo curioso de la petición, y más a esas altas horas de la madrugada, cuando normalmente estaban sumidos en un sueño tan profundo que no parecía natural. Así, no conocían el aspecto de Silverstone cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, revelando un lugar vacío y tenebroso por el que el viento ululaba libremente, aportando aún más escalofríos.

La temperatura había bajado demasiado en unas horas, y las luces tenues de las farolas aumentaron la sensación de frío y desamparo. Sin embargo, pronto prefirieron dicho mobiliario urbano cuando ella los dirigió por el bosque tras la mansión Lawrence. Intentaron preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no les hacía caso alguno, solo seguía andando velozmente, casi como si estuviera en trance, mientras los demás intentaban no separarse demasiado del reloj-linterna de Tony y la iluminación de las pantallas de sus teléfonos. El revoloteo de unas alas hizo que retrocedieran y se pegaran aún más, casi perdiendo el rastro de la cabellera rubia por unos instantes.

Ella frenó frente al lago y lo observó con expresión neutra. La alcanzaron mientras movían sus candelas improvisadas por el ambiente, intentando evitar una presencia desconocida y extraña a la que sentían como si estuviera allí.

—Natasha, ¿qué está pasando?—Preguntó Steve.—¿Es por lo que vimos el otro día?

—¿Qué viste?—Intervino Bucky, temeroso. Su novio negó con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de madera en la que intentó confiar.

—Tirad piedras al lago.—Pidió esa chica. Cada vez estaban más seguros de que esa chica no era Natasha en absoluto.

—¿Por qué?

—Tirad piedras al lago.—Insistió.—Tirad piedras al lago y os dejaré tranquilos.

Tony seguía investigando el lugar, y creyó que algo se movió entre las ramas. Le pidió a Bruce que le siguiera, algo de lo que su compañero no estuvo plenamente seguro, pero que hizo. Lo más probable, pensaba, era que fuese algún animal silvestre. Su amigo podía ser muy curioso y, a veces, hasta sugestionable; así que iría con él, y le demostraría que él y Bucky se equivocaban. ¡Él no tenía miedo, por supuesto! ¡Esos ridículos terrores infantiles no atacarían su mente de hombre adulto de ciencias!

—Cuidado, Brucie, debe ser una lamia, y no una guapa y contenta.

—Los fantasmas, lamias y otros monstruos no...—Cuando iba a decir "existen" alguien dio un grito infernal en la copa de un árbol. Tony gritó asustado y apuntó hacia un ente que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Tiraron los móviles y el reloj e iniciaron la huida de un ser indistinguible en la oscuridad que acabó atrapado entre unos flujos de energía rojo escarlata entre los que se revolvía profiriendo gritos de dolor inhumanos, sobre todo cuando dichos flujos le arrastraron al ritmo de una nana que le cantaba una mujer en idioma serbio. Mientras, Steve, Sam y Bucky habían estado tirando piedras, aburriéndose cada vez más. Sam fue el primero en hartarse de la situación y se encaró a la chica que les había llevado hasta allí.

—¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—Era raro ver a Sam tan enfadado, así que ella se decidió a hablar.

—Me llamo Siggy, y quiero proteger a mi marido, así como a todos los que vivís en la mansión.

—¿Tu marido está en peligro? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué nosotros también estamos en peligro? ¿De qué?

—Son cosas que vosotros no podéis entender y alcanzar, pero que os destruirán si no ponéis remedio. Por favor, si el lago queda vacío de los sacrificios creo nada más pasará... ¡El monstruo de los ojos azules no debe tener todo ese poder!

—¿Sacrificios? ¿Monstruo de ojos azules? ¿Qué...?

Escuchó un sonido de terror por parte de sus compañeros. Unos objetos habían emergido a la superficie ahora roja y maleable. Cuando la luz les dio se revelaron como cuerpos: Había uno de un perro o un gato sin cabeza, los de unas cuantas aves, un cabritillo con el cráneo aplastado, el esqueleto de un cisne y una chica rubia... Miraron hacia la dirección en la que antes estaba Siggy al haber reconocido en ella al cadáver, pero ella ya no estaba...


	8. La investigación

Obviamente, lo de la herencia no era más que una excusa. El objetivo de Natasha era esperar a que la habitación de Floki quedara totalmente vacía y con seguridad de que sería por un buen rato. Thór le había dicho que lo entretendría pidiéndole ayuda con una canción para subir en YouTube, un proceso que podría ser largo y tedioso y que le permitiría introducirse en el dormitorio y hasta dejar las pruebas en su lugar para que él no sospechara nada. Recibió finalmente el WhatsApp que le daba luz verde y no dudó en girar el pomo de la puerta con los dos nombres tallados.

No era sobria precisamente. Su primo poseía una cama de matrimonio para él solo con un edredón verde y dorado muy cantoso, casi tanto como el cabecero de ébano decorado con relieves que parecían las letras de un alfabeto. Las cortinas eran de terciopelo, pesadas y opacas, así que apenas había luz. Tres de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros, excepto una que daba a la puerta del baño, en la que estaban un armario de estilo similar al cabecero y un piano que acumulaba polvo. No quiso pensar de forma subjetiva sobre esa distribución, así que se dirigió a la cama, donde reposaban unos libros abiertos y un portátil gris que se convirtió en el objetivo principal.

La imagen de pantalla consistía en la panorámica de una ciudad, con el nombre en la esquina: " _Joensuu_ ". Ello sorprendió a Natasha, pues sí, su primo era finlandés, pero de Helsinki, bastante lejos de la ciudad de la pantalla. Introdujo el pen-drive y se atrevió a intentar abrir una carpeta llamada " _Kuvat_ ", literalmente "Fotos".

Debería haberle extrañado que no hubiera contraseña al iniciar sesión; así no le habría disgustado que ahora el ordenador pidiera una contraseña. Tecleó "Siggy", "Anton", "Vasili", y diversas combinaciones, pero no daba resultado. Recordó que Floki solía llevar a Jarko la serpiente en el cuello, así que pensó que podría ser la contraseña, y acertó. Las miniaturas estaban programadas para aparecer ocultas, y no había tiempo para observarlas todas, así que las copió en el pen y se las autoenvió por correo.

La siguiente carpeta a examinar fue " _Kirjat_ ", los libros electrónicos que pudiera tener pero que no la tentaban tanto como los físicos sobre la cama, así que repitió esa operación rápida y cotilleó en los que ya tenía a mano, creyendo que serían de ficción o manuales de alguna especialidad, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Eran álbumes de fotos. La que observaba consistía en una versión rejuvenecida de Floki, que llevaba el pelo corto, no estaba tan delgado y lo peor de todo: sonreía. Avanzó varias páginas y al fin pudo ver a una chica rubia, con ojos verdes almendrados y labios gruesos. Ella parecía reír mientras construía un muñeco de nieve. Era la primera vez que Natasha veía a Siggy, y debía decir que no solo era rubia, sino que sus músculos no parecían tan formados como los suyos. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta, y le llegó un nuevo WhatsApp de Thór:

" _Escóndete, vamos a entra_ r"

Cogió fotos varias sin mirar apenas, las ocultó en su sujetador a falta de bolsillos y se metió en el armario. Escuchó la voz grave de Thór, que casi parecía gritar su coartada.

—Bueno, cogemos el acordeón y vamos a grabar, ¿vale? El vídeo es difícil de hacer y necesita mucho tiempo.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que tú me invitaste a participar en tu vídeo tocando el acordeón? Es por si las otras cuatro veces que me has soltado eso último no te quedó claro.

—No, no es necesario. ¿Por qué mejor no tocas el piano, aunque sea muy cliché? Este de aquí parece...

—No sé tocar el piano.—Respondió Floki.—Era de mi mujer.

Se hizo el silencio. Natasha rebuscó en su sujetador y sacó efectivamente una fotografía nupcial... de Floki y Siggy.

—¿Estás casado?

—Estaba. Ella me abandonó tras sufrir un aborto.

" _Anton y Vasili... Eran sus hijos..._ "

—Lo siento mucho...

—No mientas. No lo sientes. Puedes sentir pena por mí, compasión y todas esas cosas, pero no sientes lo que yo sentí.—Respondió acongojado. Por su mente pasó el momento de la última pelea... Ella quería volver a Finlandia aun cuando ambos tenían un trabajo y una residencia estables en Inglaterra... Se gritaron mucho y cosas muy horribles como nunca lo habían hecho... Hasta que ella cayó por las escaleras y la sangre resbaló entre sus piernas... No volvieron a hablar. Quiso decirle que la quería, que estaría con ella, pero las palabras se perdían en el vacío que sentía; tal vez por eso ella se marchó y no volvió a comunicarse con él...

—Bueno, al menos has conseguido contármelo. Sería bueno para ti que te abrieras un poco más... Si quieres, claro...

—Muchísimas gracias. Eres el primero al que le cuento esto y no sé por qué.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo que, si bien solo duró unos segundos, les pareció eterno.

—Mira en el armario, tal vez dejara el acordeón dentro.

Thór le dedicó a Natasha una mirada pidiendo ayuda para sacarla de ahí. Se fijaron en que el maldito instrumento estaba al lado de la rusa, pero él cerró rápidamente al escuchar a Floki acercarse.

—No está aquí.

—Tiene que estarlo, no lo encuentro debajo de la cama.

—Tal vez esté en alguna otra sala.

—No. Siempre lo dejo o bajo la cama o en el armario.

—¡Aquí está!—Thór señaló un punto cualquiera junto al armario. Arrastró a Floki y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Natasha asomarse del mueble.

—¡Aquí no hay nada!—Hizo ademán de querer moverse, y Thór le apoyó sobre la pared en una maniobra desesperada.—¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

Thór pensó que las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas para poder justificar que solo se le ocurriera besar a su primo político. Al principio notó que éste se paralizaba y, cuando creía que iba a intentar separarse, le devolvió el beso con bastantes ganas. Algo en su cabeza debió ir mal porque empezaba a sentirse bastante cómodo con ese jueguecito de besar y devolver el beso cada vez con más pasión y lujuria.

"Tu padre te dijo que no te fiaras de mí, y tenía mucha razón" dijo la voz de Floki en su cabeza antes de que este le mordiera la lengua hasta hacerle sangre.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, ramera infernal!—Gritó Floki en dirección a Natasha, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Consiguió que Natasha se paralizara por completo al no esperarse una reacción tan rápida. Se situó delante de la puerta y ella, tras pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, corrió al baño y cerró desde dentro. Floki golpeaba la puerta mientras gritaba cabreado, pero ella no hizo caso alguno. Miró las fotos que había llegado a coger: La imagen nupcial, una de ellos dos de jóvenes, una ecografía de gemelos y Siggy con la Alhambra de fondo. La puerta cayó y no la aplastó al aún mantener algunos reflejos de su etapa de bailarina, solo camuflando una mueca al notar el dolor en la rodilla recuerdo de esa malnacida.

—¡Dame el pen! ¡Y las fotos! ¡Y borra todo!

—¡Solo si dices por qué quieres echarnos de la casa!

—¡No quiero echar a nadie! ¡Sois unos malditos paranoicos! ¡Unos chiflados! ¡Malditos hijos de la grandísima puta! ¿Teníais que montar todo este numerito del acordeón, la araña y el beso? ¡Sé responder preguntas por mí mismo!—Se llevó la mano a la cara y pareció respirar para tranquilizarse. —Devuélveme mis cosas, Natasha, vamos.

Ella pareció dudar un momento. Por su cabeza pasaban realmente muchas preguntas, pero una fue la elegida.

—Lo haré si me dices qué sabes del cuchillo.

—Sé que sirven para cortar, apuñalar y demás con fines militares, de alimentación o más exóticos, pero de _El Cuchillo_ en concreto nada. ¿Qué ocultas tú? Tal vez tu lesión en la rodilla tiene algo que ver... Realmente no me importa y no preguntaré por ello si me das todo lo que me has quitado.

—¿Y cómo puedo confiar en que lo harás? Te presentaste ante mi novio y le mostraste un pasadizo con puertas diversas, entre ellas, una con mi nombre.

—¿De qué me hablas? No sé nada de un pasadizo y unas puertas, y menos me apetece saber sobre el pavo de Clint Barton.

Parecía decir la verdad. Acordaron quedar en silencio sobre los leves datos obtenidos y Natasha le devolvió lo que había conseguido, así como le demostró que borraba los archivos. ¿Y si realmente él no tenía intención de echarles? Tal vez se había precipitado confiando en Hafthór, a quien conocía tanto como a Floki. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no confiar en ninguno de ellos y alejarse de ambos. Ella trataría de averiguar sobre ellos por cuenta propia tanto como le fuera posible.

Su habitación supuso una especie de refugio en dicha tarea. Podría haberle preguntado a Nick, pero su tutor no llevaba mucho tiempo allí; o a los Maximov, aunque realmente no confiaba en ninguno de ellos por un motivo visceral, pues cada vez que los veía notaba que ocultaban algo, y no algo agradable precisamente. En su ordenador personal tecleó "Olofsson", recibiendo como resultado varios perfiles de Facebook, la etimología y personajes famosos con ese apellido, desde un inquisidor del siglo XVII hasta el canal de YouTube de Thór pasando por un adolescente que había empezado una fiesta en Estocolmo y se había despertado en un hotel de Tokyo con una resaca impresionante. Probó más suerte con "Laukkenan", apareciendo las obras de sus tíos, cuando Heikkenen salvó a un cachorrito del frío y le dio un hogar, y la tesis de Floki sobre la influencia de los dioses, demonios y demás criaturas de la mitología nórdica en el mundo occidental. Estuvo horas y horas en su investigación para formar una especie de biografía de sus primos: Thór era australoalemán, su madre murió cuando él era pequeño,Otto, un sacerdote, se casó con su tía Frida, él no quiso seguir la vida religiosa, estudió y consiguió ser profesor de Gimnasia, le despidieron de un colegio y vivió a base de minijobs hasta ese instante; y Floki era anglofinlandés, se había llegado a casar, iba a haber sido padre, podría haber sido investigador sobre cultos antiguos en Harvard, pero todo se torció en muy poco tiempo.

Se dio por vencida: Esos dos eran personas normales. Tendría que dejar sus paranoias a un lado y tratar de tener una vida normal. Nick le había comentado que el colegio del pueblo buscaba profesores de Educación Física, nada que su rodilla no pudiera soportar. Además, Clint estaba volviendo a entrenar con el arco, y recordaba de cuando vivió con los Barton que él realmente parecía haber nacido para eso, así que no tardaría en volver a competir. Aunque en el fondo eso era lo que siempre había deseado, vivir una vida normal rodeada de gente normal, una parte de su mente de verdad deseaba que tras los sucesos con el cuchillo, esa misa negra que oyó, el sacerdote extraño del pasadizo y las letras rojas hubiera algo paranormal. Se tumbó en la cama desencantada por completo hasta que recordó el pasadizo.

Sabía que debía funcionar solo a las doce, así que cogió el reloj dorado, se aseguró de que nadie supiera lo que hacía, y giró las manecillas desde las diez de la noche hasta las doce de la medianoche. Tiró el artefacto al suelo al escuchar la brutal campanada que realmente le sorprendía que no escuchara nadie por la noche. Volvió a mirar fijamente el retrato, esta vez sin la banda sonora de una voz femenina tras ella y una especie de misa negra oculta en la chimenea.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero en esta ocasión no estaba el vigilante de la última intentona, dejando a Natasha vía libre para sumergirse en las puertas de las personas que ella quisiera. Increíblemente, no eligió las puertas de sus parientes, sino que, recordando sus dudas por ellos, eligió la de Wanda Maximova. Desde el otro lado de la puerta Siggy negó y puso rumbo al Galaxy.

De forma coetánea a la lectura de Natasha, Thór había estado muy interesado en un libro que había "tomado prestado" de la biblioteca personal de Floki mientras este le gritaba a la puerta del baño. Observó su tatuaje, recordando las palabras de su padre: _"Hijo mío, no me importa que nunca vayas a dar misa o a oficiar ceremonias, pero recuerda lo que este símbolo significa, y como nunca debes fiarte de una bruja o un brujo... como él"._

Aporreó la puerta del dueño del manual hasta que la vio abierta. Miró a un Floki enfadado ante él, pero que pronto relajó su expresión al verlo en un estado aún mas iracundo.

—¡Dime ahora mismo qué es esto!

—Pues yo diría que es un libro antiguo; por el demonio en su portada tratará de rituales varios.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Por qué tienes este libro?

—Primero, siempre intento burlarme de ti y todo el mundo; y segundo, lo habré usado para estudiar o para mi tesis.

—Ya.—Lo empujó al interior del dormitorio e intentó arrancarle la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Para!—Se resistió como pudo, pero fue en vano. Una vez descamisado, el imprevisto visitante le volteó, pero no hizo la horripilante idea que había pasado por su mente.

—¿Y esta marca?—Señaló un punto cualquiera en su omóplato izquierdo.—Es una marca que se les hace a los brujos. Por eso tienes un libro de rituales y hechizos, por eso te asustó mi tatuaje, y por eso hablaste en mi mente... Eres un brujo... Mi padre tenía razón.

—No soy un brujo...—Gritó de dolor cuando una aguja pareció atravesar la marca.—¡Hijo de puta!

—¿Seguro que no? ¿En serio nunca has hecho un aquelarre? Porque tú mismo acabas de delatarte.—Apretó más la aguja, escuchó un nuevo grito y Floki pareció perder fuerza en las piernas, así que le sujetó sin dejar de ejercer presión.

—Cuando era adolescente acudí a unos cuantos. Yo siempre he sido raro, desde que nací. Según la abuela todos los Lawrence lo somos, pero no todos podían hacer lo mismo que yo. En ellos yo no era un monstruito, un fenómeno; era uno más... Hace mucho que dejé de ir... Un día quise llevarme a Siggy a un aquelarre, pero ella se horrorizó y yo me comprometí a dejarlo... Para...—Thór retiró la aguja, dejando que cayera sobre las rodillas.

Pensó en la incómoda situación que debía estar pasando el finlandés: Descamisado y de rodillas frente a un tipo con el que se había morreado horas antes. Comprendió la mirada iracunda que le dirigió y sintió empatía por él. _"No dudará en manipular tu mente y tus sentimientos para obtener lo que quiera de ti_ ", le había advertido Otto. Ignoró esa voz de la razón en su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo junto a Floki, observándolo con interés, como si lo viera por primera vez, recreándose mejor en sus rasgos, en su apariencia física, en sus grandes ojos verdes en los que se perdía, sus labios hipnóticos con sabor a ambrosía e hidromiel.. _. "Podrá usar muchos trucos, podrá parecerte la criatura más bella y/o inocente que jamás ha pisado este mundo, todo lo hará para que caigas en su trampa; no lo hagas nunca, hijo mío_ "... Una vez más incumplió el consejo en su cabeza, lanzándose a conseguir un nuevo beso, que obtuvo de vuelta enseguida, y de nuevo con mucha energía y sensualidad, acompañado de caricias en sus mejillas, en su cuello, debajo de su camiseta, sobre la cremallera de su pantalón...

Le pareció que todo iba bien. No caía en que acostarse con su primo podría ser raro e inmoral; no quiso pensar en si le estaba manipulando o no; solo quería seguir adelante hasta que su cuerpo y su mente se nublaran tanto o más que lo estaban haciendo en ese ósculo tan intenso, así que se enfadó un poco cuando escuchó una especie de campanada muy alta, que le obligó a separarse de Floki nada más que por unos instantes, cuando salió a comprobar si era una especie de timbre, pero en la entrada no había nadie.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso?

—La señal de tu infierno personal comenzando.—Escuchó a su espalda.

Unos flujos verdes etéreos como el aire pero duros como el diamante agarraron sus muñecas y tobillos. Se resistió, pero no tardó en caer de espaldas. Floki se reía cruelmente, y se encaró a él, permitiéndole ver de cerca unos ojos azules muy claros, brillantes y terroríficos.

—Tú no eres Floki.

—Ciertamente. Yo soy tu peor pesadilla.


	9. Todo se complica

Como buenas personas y ciudadanos en pleno uso de sus facultades cívicas que eran, aquellos que se habían adentrado en el bosque habían llamado a la policía sin dudarlo. El cuerpo estatal llegó enseguida y cogió los cadáveres para llevarlos al laboratorio. Trataron de contactar con Floki Laukkenan, marido de la mujer asesinada, pero este no dio señal alguna. Un grupo de tres agentes se decidieron a ir a buscarle, mientras los demás permanecieron junto al grupo y el doctor Strange, que intentaba comprobar su estado mental.

Parecía una persona tranquila el señor Stephen Strange. Sus ojos azules y las canas en su sien mostraban a alguien experimentado. Él y Tony de algún modo trabaron algo así como cercanía a causa de sus vivencias similares: Playboy rico y poderoso lo dejaba todo por aislarse en un pueblo perdido y supuestamente tranquilo para ayudar a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio mientras vivían felices con sus esposas. Sin embargo, estaba muy pendiente de Bucky, que desde que vio el lago volverse de color rojo y mostrar los sacrificios tenía los ojos muy abiertos, miraba a la nada y apenas hablaba.

Stephen se acercó a Steve con cierta preocupación al mesarse la perilla repetidamente.

—Tiene una reacción de estrés agudo. No para de repetir que tienes que salvarle, que el Invierno va a por él. Te recomiendo que lo hagas; una buena forma de ayudarlo es reconfortarle.

Steve se situó frente a Bucky, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Le pareció que tenían un matiz celeste metálico muy brillante, pero este era prácticamente imperceptible. Él temblaba como si tuviera frío, incluso le castañeaban los dientes. El rubio le tomó de la barbilla para calmarle, pero el efecto fue el contrario, ya que se apartó aún más asustado.

—Él está muy enfadado, y ha mandado al Invierno a por mí. No quiero que el Invierno te haga algo malo.

—¿Qué es el Invierno?

—¿Recuerdas lo que la chica muerta dijo? ¿Lo que no podíamos entender y alcanzar? El Invierno es uno de ellos, y me quiere a mí.

—No dejaré que el Invierno te consiga, ¿entendido? ¿Cómo lo freno?

—No lo sé.—Bucky rompió a llorar amargamente.—No me lo dice y no me lo va a decir. Se extiende en mi cabeza como unos tentáculos de tinta, llenando hasta el último rincó. Es como la depresión pero, intento luchar como lo hice entonces...

Steve le abrazó y lo acunó, realmente él estaba muy asustado. Por primera vez pensó que las letras rojas no tenían intención de asustarles, sino de advertirles. Trató de llamar a Natasha, pero tampoco cogió el teléfono. No le pareció una buena señal, e iba a haber ido a ayudarla, hasta que la prótesis de Bucky agarró su camiseta y él le pidió que no se fuera porque, cuando estaba con él, el Invierno se debilitaba.

Entre tanto, Banner había estado quejándose de dolores de cabeza. Tony y él habían testificado sobre lo que les había atacado, pronto pensando Bruce y su pensamiento escéptico y racional que era un simple ladronzuelo, a pesar de la hipótesis de Stark, más fantasiosa. Quiso alejarse un momento de él y de sus ridículas historias de fantasmas y lamias para poder tomar una pastilla en la que había estado trabajando esos días en sus ratos libres y que le permitirán relajar sus nervios y cefaleas. Para tragar la pastilla decidió que un vaso de té negro como el que anunciaba la máquina de la entrada sería estupendo, por lo que fue allí, donde una conversación tomó toda su atención:

—...tal como te digo, han vaciado el lago y el jefe va a estar muy enfadado por eso. No sé si a tu hermano o a tu marido les pasará algo, pero de momento ha liberado al Invierno, su secuaz más sanguinario. Wanda, necesitamos tranquilidad para afrontar lo que nos espera. ¿Sabes si a Romanova o a Olofsson les ha pasado algo? Dios mío... Esto se está complicando demasiado... ¿Cómo que ya no haces eso? ¡Era el único favor que te pedí! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Eleanor sobre los Lawrence? Mira, siento de verdad lo de tu familia pero no es motivo para que tú... No cuelgues... ¡Wanda!—Stephen Strange pulsó enfadado la pantalla, dándole a Bruce unos pocos segundos para esconderse. Se marchó enfadado, parecía querer ir a buscar a la siniestra cocinera, pero unos gritos hicieron que volviera sobre sus pasos.

Steve había continuado arrullando como podía a Bucky, hasta que se había quedado dormido. Volvió a intentar contactar con Natasha, y, harto como estaba, le habló de malas maneras al buzón de voz:

—Mira, no sé qué narices estás haciendo, y tampoco es que sea de mi incumbencia... Perdona por ser tan borde. El caso es que esas letras no eran una amenaza. Tal vez algo o alguien nos estaba intentado avisar de algo raro. Cuando puedas coge el teléfono, por favor.

Recién había colgado el teléfono cuando sintió el impacto de la bala quemar su ropa y atravesar su piel y su músculo para terminar clavándose en su omóplato. Escuchó otro balazo ir en su dirección, así como un gemido, un gorgoteo y un cuerpo cayendo. Por fin se giró y vio a Phil Coulson en el suelo con un agujero en su pecho. Maria Hill, su compañera de trabajo y sentimental, disparó aleatoriamente cegada por la ira y las lágrimas de dolor, no tardando en ser alcanzada en el vientre y sufrir la misma suerte que el que se había sacrificado. Steve alzó la mirada para localizar al asesino, quedando su cabeza racional y sus sentimientos enfrentados al verle empuñar la pistola mientras sus ojos celestes metálicos vacíos apuntaban directamente a su pecho.

—¿Bucky?

—¿Quién es Bucky?—Respondió una voz gélida como el invierno en su máximo esplendor.

Clint había salido muy tarde de entrenar ese día, y sin embargo no estaba cansado. No, él estaba eufórico. Tras todos esos años aún podía darle al blanco sin problemas con prácticamente cualquier tipo de arco. Además, se había corrido el rumor de que un patrocinador estaba buscando nuevos talentos y se paseaba mucho por esa zona. Casi iba saltando de vuelta a la mansión cuando alguien le arrolló. No se tomó muy bien que interrumpieran su momento de felicidad, así que golpeó al asaltante con el arco.

—¿Acaso no me viste venir?—Preguntó Pietro quejándose.

—¡Pietro!—Wanda llegó muy preocupada, relajándose al ver a su hermano.—Muchas gracias... Este tonto quería escaparse de sus obligaciones.

—No te preocupes.

—¿En agradecimiento, le apetece tomar una taza de té, señor Barton?

—Podéis llamarme Clint, y de todas formas tenía pensado ir a buscar a Natasha...—Pietro se abrazó así mismo y movió las caderas mientras emitía gestos lo suficientemente obscenos como para sonrojar e incomodar a Clint y hacer sentir vergüenza ajena a Wanda.

—¿Qué tienes, cinco años? La señorita Romanova... Quiero decir, Natasha, no está en la casa en este momento.

—¿A estas horas?

—Ella y el señor Furia son buenos amigos, tal vez fuese a visitarle y estén charlando. ¿De verdad no quiere un té con miel, limón y canela? Además, aún me quedan baklavas...

Finalmente Clint aceptó su oferta al recordar lo delicioso del dulce. Wanda guió a ambos hasta su casa, que se mostró como un concepto abierto decorado de manera rústica y que daba a unas escaleras en penumbra por las que Vish se fue corriendo.

—¡Vish! Querido, puedes bajar.

—No. Ya estoy en pijama, no estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas.

—Baja, por favor.—Suplicó ella, algo que Clint encontró cuanto menos extraño.

—Yo también me voy arriba.—Dijo Pietro.

—Pero...

—Ya deberíamos estar allí hace mucho.—Respondió de forma misteriosa antes de seguir a su cuñado.

—¿Allí?

—En la cama. Nos levantamos muy temprano.—Explicó ella mientras servía la bebida y preparaba el baklavas.

Clint se acomodó en un sofá de cuero en el que se hundió levemente. Wanda no tardó en seguirle, trayendo consigo el piscolabis. El arquero señaló una gran fotografía enmarcada junto a la televisión.

—¿Sois tú y Vish?—En la imagen ella sonreía y llevaba un vestido muy antiguo, del siglo pasado. Vish era un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y los pómulos marcados. Era la primera vez que le veía la cara, lo cual era extraño a su manera. También supo, por la escritura del marco que ella se llamaba Wanda Marja Maximova y él Edwin Jaime Victor Ian Jarvis III, así que no le extrañó que lo llamaran Ed o Vish.

—Sí. El vestido es el de mi abuela, que falleció poco antes. Tuvimos que recortarla, Pietro salía a un lado haciendo un muecas.—Rió dulcemente con ojos soñadores y nostálgicos.

El teléfono hizo que ella tuviera que excusarse. Por aburrimiento, Barton siguió escrutando la habitación, hasta que su vista recayó en un cajón un poco abierto. Iba a cerrarlo, sin mirar como el buen invitado educado que era; pero su increíble visión y su instinto cotilla le llevaron a ver que era la página del periódico Silvernews, cuyo titular rezaba " _Incendio en la mansión Lawrence_ ". El subtitular añadía " _Daños materiales dejan en ruinas el ala de la mansión. Confirmados un herido grave, varios leves y una muert_ e". ¿Por qué iba Wanda a guardar algo así? Escuchó que ella volvía y volvió a lanzarse al sofá.

—Perdona, era un conocido.

—No importa.

Ahora la interrupción fue el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en el piso de arriba. Wanda fue corriendo y abrió la habitación nupcial. Cerró por dentro con llave, temiendo que Clint viera lo que sucedía.

Pero, no era él quien veía su situación. Desde que había entrado en el dormitorio le había parecido sentir una presencia, pero se preocupó más por la imagen que tenía en frente, viéndose obligada a invocar su energía roja con lágrimas entre los ojos.

—¡Basta!

Pietro voló hasta la cama, donde su piel dejó de ser una capa de putrefacción para recuperar su tono normal. De las sombras asomó un hombre con pelo rubio y ojos azules, pero con la piel tan blanca que más parecía que se había quemado por completo.

—Wanda...

—¿Por qué pasa esto? ¡Se supone que eres un resucitado no un muerto viviente!

—Por tu propio egoísmo. Tendrías que habernos dejado ir, era nuestro destino.

—¡No!

—Ahora tienes un marido que nunca volverá a ver la luz del día, un hermano zombi y tu alma consagrada a... lo que sea eso; drogando a los que viven en esa maldita casa por las noches y ofreciendo sendos sacrificios a un monstruo al que te introdujo esa vieja amargada.

—¡Vosotros sois mi familia y por la familia haces cualquier cosa!—Se desplomó sobre el colchón con los ojos en blanco. Vish y Pietro se acercaron a ella e intentaron reanimarla al oírla hablar en un idioma extrañó mientras los muebles se alzaban. Cuando volvió a levantarse lo hizo de forma tan abrupta que no quedaron dudas de que no era cosa suya por lo que había recuperado la consciencia.

No volvió a dirigirles la palabra y fue directamente a la cocina. Echó el contenido de una probeta en una botella de agua y disparó una bola de energía roja. El trasero de Natasha chocó contra el suelo, pero la pelirroja reaccionó rápido, encañonando a Wanda con una pistola. La sokoviana murmuró unas palabras y los ojos de Natasha se volvieron rojos y ardían, ardían como si mil agujas incandescentes se clavaran en ellos; cuando regresó la calma deseó que siguieran doliendo a encontrarse tan terrible alucinación. Al fin entendió: Era ella quien hacía aparecer el cuchillo, la que escribió las letras. Ella era una bruja, tal como había confirmado cuando al atravesar esa puerta había visto el mundo con sus ojos; y no era una bruja contenta con ella precisamente.

—Si Clint y tú no bebéis de esta botella, y/o si dices algo de mi familia y/o de mí, le mostraré esto; y no solo a él. A los Barton, a la familia de la "mariposa", a tus padres y al mundo entero.—Amenazó Wanda.—Tú eliges, Natasha.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, topándose con total oscuridad. Tuvo que volver a cerrarlos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, pero la poca luz que entró apenas duró unos segundos. Ahora lo volvía a tener enfrente, a esos ojos azules tan claros. Quiso golpearle, pero aún notaba esas ataduras mágicas mantenerle suspendido con los brazos en aspa sobre su cabeza.

—¡Sal de su cuerpo!

—Siento mucho estar en el cuerpo de tu enamorado, pero es el que me toca... Por el momento...

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ¡Tú mataste a Siggy Frederiksen!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Por ella, Floki dejó de rendirte pleitesía; debías odiarla...

—Tal como te odio a ti, Thór. No me gusta cuando él es feliz: Nació como un cabrón y como tal debe permanecer; de cualquier otro modo no puedo poseerle. Lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo sabes quién es ella? ¿Es por tu tatuaje de cuervo?—Carcajeó al notar su cara de desconcierto. —¡Venga querido! ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Tengo muy claro quién es tu familia! Y él también. Su animadversión a dichas aves no era casual. Si eres un chico bueno te dejaré que te lo pases bien entre sus piernas o que goces mientras lo rodeas con las tuyas, tú eliges.

—¡Sucia rata del infierno! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—Volvió a intentar golpearle, y por un instante, solo por un instante, las ataduras fallaron y al fin pudo propinarle tal puñetazo en la cara que esta se cruzó.

—No, Thór.—Su tono aún era neutro, pero su mirada era iracunda. Volvió a crear los flujos verdes, esta vez con más fuerza, y del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó una daga con aspecto ritual que colocó sobre la columna de Hafthór para clavarla muy poco y muy lentamente bajar.—¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú?


	10. ¿Soluciones?

La alucinación reflejaba perfectamente el suceso del que Natasha había intentado huir tanto tiempo. Al principio cerró los ojos, pero no había oscuridad como le hubiera gustado. Las imágenes se sucedían igualmente, sin diferencia alguna. Volvió a abrirlos, y, efectivamente, todo seguía igual:

Una chica morena bailaba en un escenario casi a oscuras. Una versión joven de Clint la miraba embobado, recreándose en sus movimientos flexibles y coordinados; pero en nada más. Una cabeza pelirroja estaba asomada tras las cortinas del lugar.

—Clint, querido, ¿qué te ha parecido?

La Natasha adolescente hizo un gisme e imitó la voz y expresión de Melissa de manera ridícula. No tenía dudas, odiaba a esa chica, la novia de Clint que no dudaba en restregarle por la cara su maravilloso romance. Internamente se reía de ella: Su estancia con los Barton había afectado a su anterior amistad con él, oficialmente desde el precioso momento en que habían confesado sus sentimientos y se habían "unido carnalmente". Volvió a asomarse, comprobando que él le decía algo a su hasta entonces novia y que en respuesta recibió un tortazo. Melissa salió de allí despechada, mientras la pelirroja esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Esa misma tarde tenían una actuación. Hacían un baile llamado "Las mariposas", de ahí el ridículo traje que llevaban. Obviamente, Natasha era la principal bailarina, la que contaba con el mejor solo de todas. Tal vez eso calentó aún más a la morena, que la miraba como si esperase tener visión flamígera y que Natasha ardiera en llamas; pero no fue así. Sí, ese día ella volvió a lucirse y recibió la ovación del público, y, sobre todo, la de Clint.

Él fue el que más aplaudió, señalándola y gritando su nombre como un fan chiflado que veía a su ídolo por primera vez. Debió haberse ido y haberlo celebrado con él. De ese modo nada habría pasado. En su lugar, ella fue con las demás chicas a "The Blind Bird", un restaurante con cierta fama en la ciudad. Sus compañeras habían sido siempre muy majas con ella, ¿por qué no tendría que haberlo hecho? Todas reían, todo era perfecto, hasta que Yelena, otra chica rusa, se acercó.

—Una de estas pavas quiere hablar contigo fuera.—Habló en ruso, por lo que las demás no entendieron a la que las ponía verdes a sus espaldas.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Acaso importa?

Inocente de ella, salió del local, adentrándose en la espesa lluvia para buscar a esa supuesta compañera. Cuando torció la esquina escuchó una voz femenina:

—Tú... Me lo quitaste.

Melissa no podía ocultar que había estado llorando. Antes del intercambio, ella solía ser la bailarina más destacada, ella solía tener un novio a su lado. Todo slía ser perfecto... Hasta que ella llegó. En el fondo de sus ojos se notaba la ira mezclada con un ápice de locura propia en las personas que lo habían perdido todo de golpe.

—¿Melissa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Todo es tu culpa!—Gritó entre sollozos. Se había movido levemente, pero lo suficiente para mostrar un brillo metálico en su mano.

—¡No hagas ninguna tontería!—Miró en diversas direcciones para que alguien fuera a ayudarla, pero todo estaba vacío.

Melissa se abalanzó sobre ella, evitando Natasha el cuchillo por unos centímetros. Echó a correr buscando encontrar el maldito restaurante, sintiendo la lluvia hacer su ropa y pelo más pesados que nunca y escuchando los pasos de la loca cada vez más cerca. Como si no supiera que estaba allí, o como si esperase algún tipo de milagro, giró la cabeza. No vio así el bache con el que tropezó.

Su rival se apoyó en su rodilla sádicamente, escuchando el crujido y el grito con satisfacción. Ante lo incómodo que resultaba estar apoyada de ese modo la dejó libre, por así llamarlo.

—Te odio tanto...

Alzó el arma, pero una mano firme frenó la trayectoria. Unos ojos verdes flameantes se clavaron en los suyos. Natasha apretó aún más el agarre, hasta que escuchó el utensilio de cocina caer al suelo. Con la pierna sana le propinó una patada en el vientre, haciéndola caer. Cuando Melissa quiso levantarse de nuevo usó su puño para aturdirla. Ahora era ella la que sostenía el cuchillo.

—Lo siento mucho, mariposilla...

El filo era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para destrozarle el cráneo de una forma similar a un hachazo. Volvió a repetir la acción hasta, literalmente, partirle la cara. La lluvia eliminaría los rastros, y ella misma cogió el arma homicida, limpiándola de cualquier modo en su ropa manchada de sangre. ¿Qué hizo con esta?

Fácil. Nick era su tutor pese a vivir con los Barton, así que tenía una llave y ropa en la casa para cuando quisiera visitarle. Él ya estaba durmiendo, y no notó a su pupila entrar, encender la chimenea y quemar el ridículo traje de mariposa cubierto de sangre. Más tarde ocultó el cuchillo entre los cubiertos. A la mañana siguiente fingió caer por las escaleras para explicar su lesión.

La realidad de la cocina apareció después de que todo hubiera dado las suficientes vueltas como para marear a las dos. Wanda volvió a tender la botella.

—Recordé que Clint ya bebió té. Te toca ahora beber a ti.

Natasha consideró que no tenía más opciones. Apenas una gota había bajado por su garganta, giró la muñeca y golpeó a la bruja en la cabeza. Esta preparaba un nuevo hechizo, pero sufrió un nuevo golpe, ahora en la cara. El que hizo chocar su cabeza contra la encimera fue el que la dejó inconsciente. La pelirroja vertió el resto del contenido al lavabo creyendo que sería algún tipo de droga para dormir. Se asomó al salón, pero Clint no reaccionó hasta verla.

—Perdona, cariño, había apagado mi aparato y no te oí.—Volvió a activar el objeto en su oreja derecha.—¿Te apetece una velada romántica en el hotel del pueblo?

Ella aceptó. Internamente deseó poder marcharse directamente, pero sus padres necesitaban el dinero. Además, ellos no habían tenido un auténtico contacto físico desde hacía años, y la idea le era, obviamente, atractiva. Aparentemente, los últimos sucesos le eran indiferentes, lo único que quería era acostarse con él. ¿Por qué?

—Ella no es consciente de la maldición de los Lawrence...—Dijo el demonio de ojos azules.

—¿Qué?—Thór se atrevió a preguntarle e ignorar sus heridas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo y que ese ser había cubierto con sal, limón y alcohol.

—Los Lawrence están malditos: Todo niño de la familia que sea concebido y nazca en mi terreno...

—Te pertenecerá. ¡Por eso lo posees! Él no solo fue concebido y nació aquí, sino que fue en la mansión.

—Podría haber obtenido totalmente el cuerpo de Floki si Lauri no hubiera sacado a su esposa a toda prisa, pero me conformo. Y ahora te tocará a ti, pequeño Thór. ¿Qué diría tu padre, el cazador de demonios y brujos, si viera en lo que se va a convertir su niño favorito?

—¿Perdona?

—Por el momento, Invierno no ha tenido problemas en poseer a Bucky Barnes. Curse no tardará en meterse en tu mente y acabar contigo. Y para ello, tengo unos invitados muy especiales...

Dio unas palmadas en el aire. La pared a la izquierda de Thór se giró, creando una nube de polvo y mostrando a la Pandilla del Rhin atada y amordazada, gimiendo todos ellos desesperados, sabedores del destino que les aguardaba. Thór gritó, pero ello no evitó que le cortara la garganta a Hiro.

—Curse llegará pronto...

En la comisaría Steve y Tony estaban escondidos detrás de la máquina expendedora. El millonario enviaba mensajes a Bruce sin parar. Steve aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Su Bucky estaba poseído y asesinando a gente sin control. Una parte de su mente le decía que debía defender a esas personas, pero otra le recordaba que al fondo, Bucky aún seguía ahí; esa confusión había causado su parálisis y que siguiera a Tony, que ya había dejado el móvil y manipulaba la máquina de refrescos.

—¿Qué haces?—Susurró Steve.

—Fácil: voy a hacer explotar este trasto. Me he dado cuenta de que es un modelo...—A partir de ese momento soltó una verborrea técnica magistral que obtuvo como respuesta un pulgar hacia arriba.

Con lo que no contó ninguno fue con un golpe seco y fuerte que hizo gruñir a "Invierno". Una voz, que reconocieron como la de Sam, le instaba a seguirle si tenía lo que había que tener. Stark se asomó, no dispuesto a que el gerente se pusiera en peligro; y a que su invención quedara inutilizada.

—¡Mejor ven aquí! ¡Tú y yo, si es que tienes cojones!—Por dar más efecto a su amenaza, no dudó en bajarse los pantalones y dedicarle un calvo.—¡Steve, lleva a Sam fuera!

Esta vez no hubo dudas. Por un momento temió por el temerario, aunque después llegó a la conclusión de que ya debía tener algo preparado bajo la manga. Por una milésima ese ser le miró fríamente, cumpliendo con eso de solamente enfrentarse a Stark. Steve tuvo que contenerse bien para no suplicarle a lo que quedara de Bucky que volviera, o bien para no golpear hasta la saciedad a Invierno, pues eso solo causaría problemas.

Salieron corriendo de la comisaría. Al principio habían ido corriendo, y aún más cuando Sam escuchó el plan de Tony, pero frenaron forzosamente al notar unas cuerdas atarles de pies y manos. Estas prácticamente los arrastraron al despacho del jefe de policía, revelando a Stephen Strange como el creador de esos hilos dorados y mostrando a Bruce al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Debí creer...—Musitaba el pobre científico.

—¿Doctor Banner, se encuentra bien?

—He tenido que mostrarle lo que está sucediendo, o no me creería. Ahora no parece muy cómodo...

—¿Y qué ocurre?

—No hace muchos años la familia Lawrence, una auténtica congregación de brujos, quedó maldita al ofender a un demonio muy poderoso: cada vez que un miembro era procreado en el territorio del pueblo y nacía en la mansión, su cuerpo le pertenecía. Eleanor Lawrence en algún momento quiso evitar ese destino, y para ello le ofreció al demonio, con el que organizaba aquelarres y convertía a gente desesperada en brujos, como es mi caso o el de Wanda, el cuerpo del primero de sus nietos para siempre. Creo que Natasha nació en Moscú y Heikkenen en Helsinki, así que se dedica a poseer al último brujo, Floki Laukkenan, cuando está en depresión o muy enfadado. Sabía que mató a Siggy, y lo comprobé hace unos días; más exactamente se la autoofreció en sacrificio. Cuando vi su cadáver en la mesa del forense temí que ese ser se enfadara y atacase. Previamente le había pedido a Wanda que os drogara con la cena para evitar que cualquiera se quedara embarazada, y extremamos esa precaución con la llegada de Natasha, los Laukkenan e incluso Olofsson. También le pedí que os advirtiera del peligro; sea como sea, ahora ella prefiere ayudar a su jefe... le habrá prometido ayudar a su familia... o tal vez solo quiere que no se enfade tanto como para traer a su legión de monstruos, aunque ya haya liberado a Invierno. Lo siento mucho, Steve.

—Eso es... entre confuso y horrible.

—Si queréis salvar a Bucky tendréis que derrotar a Invierno.

—Tony va a detonar una máquina expendedora, por eso...—Una explosión le interrumpió. Stephen negó.

—No. Eso solamente le confundirá, pero no le derrotará.

Tony tenía el pelo despeinado y parecía muy confuso cuando se unió a ese refugio. Le mostró una jeringuilla a Strange triunfalmente y señaló al pobre Bruce, a quien le faltaba el aire.

—¡Póngale esto y obtendrá fuerza anormal durante quince minutos!—Gritó.—¡Cuidado! ¡Si le molestamos podría atacarnos también!

—No es necesario que...

—¡No te oigo! ¡La trampa estalló antes de cubrirme los oídos!

Stephen tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. Con sus manos hizo aparecer una explosión dorada que duró el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención de Invierno. Después cogió al posible héroe, que aún hiperventilaba, y le clavó la aguja en el cuello. Lo empujó al exterior y cerró la puerta. Lo siguiente que oyeron fue un rugido y un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Alguien gritó de dolor tras una nueva serie de golpes, y todos temían que la disolución no hubiese afectado a Bruce y que ahora estuviese recibiendo una paliza brutal de Invierno. El crujido de una pierna fue el reclamo para abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose por lo que allí había:

Bruce era ahora un gigante verde. A sus pies tenía a su víctima, que agarraba su pierna adolorida. El corazón de Steve se heló cuando lo escuchó hablar al fin.

—¡Basta! ¡No soy Invierno, soy Bucky!

—¡Matar Invierno!—Respondió "Banner" cuando elevó el pie para aplastarlo. Lo evitaron la acción de Rogers al recoger a su pareja y unos hilos dorados generados por Stephen Strange.

La situación parecía normalizada en la comisaría. Siggy siguió su camino de vuelta a la mansión, donde comprobó horrorizada la siguiente acción de aquel a quien ella llamaba "monstruo de ojos azules": Elevando su daga ritual sobre el cuello de Franz y clavándola definitivamente terminaba su ronda de sacrificios.

—Y ahora... Curse será liberado.


	11. ¿Es el fin?

Curse abrió sus ojos rojos y miró a su jefe brincar de felicidad. Su nuevo cuerpo quedó liberado de las ataduras y le pareció realmente fuerte, lo cual le gustaba sin duda.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?—Preguntó con educación.

—En este preciso instante mi cuerpo definitivo está siendo creado. Quiero que te deshagas de este.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. Tosió tan fuertemente que vomitó. Floki miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer a Curse ante él. Concretamente a Curse recogiendo la daga ritual. Lanzó contra él una bola de energía verde, sin más efecto que un par de chispas. Curse clavó el arma en su pecho, pero Floki se desvaneció.

—¿Dónde estás, pequeño brujo?

Tanto Bucky como Bruce habían terminado por perder la conciencia y descansaban en un rincón de la comisaría, ahora invadida por enfermeros y a la espera de los servicios de urgencia de localidades cercanas. Natasha y Clint vieron el revuelo, y todo el deseo que podrían haber acumulado quedó sepultado bajo una gruesa capa de preocupación al ver a sus amigos allí plantados. Se acercaron corriendo, y no supieron muy bien cómo tomarse que lo primero que hicieran fuera manosear el pelo de Natasha.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—¿Eres rubia o pelirroja?—Gritó Tony.

—Es pelirroja.—Respondió Clint muy extrañado. Tony pareció no oírle y lo volvió a repetir más alto. Ambos estuvieron gritándose un buen rato, mientras Steve llevó a Natasha unos pasos más adelante:

Parecía nervioso, pero igualmente fue capaz de hablar correctamente.

—Hemos encontrado el cadáver de una tal Siggy en el lago de la mansión... después de que ella nos guiara. Aparentemente fue usada como sacrificio.

—¿Qué?

—Pues lo que oyes. Bucky fue poseído por un demonio y Strange y Wanda son brujos. Oh, y tu familia está maldita: Si te quedas embarazada y tu hijo nace en la mansión, le pertenecerá a un demonio que posee a tu primo Floki. Además, Wanda nos drogaba y ahora quiere ayudar al diablo. ¿Recuerdas las letras que vimos? Pues eran una advertencia.—Parecía demasiado tranquilo.—Tengo muy claro que en cuanto pueda volveré a Estados Unidos... pero ahora mismo quiero ir a la mansión y partirle la cara al hijo de puta que hizo daño a Bucky.

—¡Thór y la Pandilla del Rhin estaban allí! ¿Crees que podrías explicárselo a Clint, Tony...?

—No te preocupes.—Interrumpió Stephen.—Ya me encargo yo.

Floki se dispuso a esconderse rápidamente en la chimenea del comedor, en el que se había materializado sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí y por qué ahora Curse le perseguía. Escuchó risas y se fijó en los retratos de la familia moverse, sin saber si era por su imaginación, por la escalofriante realidad o una alucinación de su locura.

—¡Querido, es tu destino!

—¡Solo fuiste creado para ser el contenedor del maestro, nada más!

—Floki, querido, no les escuches.—Siggy apareció ante él y ahí autoconfirmó su propia locura. Escuchó pasos en la escalera.—¡Escóndete!

—Me abandonaste.

—No. No lo hice, y ahora, escóndete.

No supo por qué le hizo caso, pero se ocultó tras la chimenea, en ese pasadizo que tanto había visitado como adolescente y que esperaba encontrar vacío y lleno de polvo, pero que tenía sangre fresca en el suelo.

—Los maté.—Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro al recordar sus acciones bajo la posesión.

La puerta secreta se abrió. Por suerte para el brujo, esa sala estaba llena de columnas tras las que era posible ocultarse. Vio a Curse pasearse por la sala y musitó entre dientes unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Al tiempo que hablaba Curse se elevó como si de un globo de helio se tratara. Se atrevió a salir de su escondite esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Dónde está tu jefe, monstruo estúpido?

No obtuvo más respuestas que un montón de amenazas. Su cerebro empezó a pensar y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que imitar a un cuervo. El caso fue que funcionó, porque Thór enseguida regresó.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Lo abrazó con efusividad en cuanto lo bajó y comprobaron que, efectivamente, ya no estaban controlados.

—¡Me estás ahogando! Ahora hay que encontrarlos. Están muy cabreados, y ahora más. ¿Tú eres una especie de inquisidor a la sombra?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, si tú me ayudas a encontrarlos, yo resucitaré a tus amigos.—Tendió su mano, pero recibió otro tipo de modo de sellar el trato que, últimamente, estaba muy en voga entre ellos dos.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Cuando Wanda despertó encontró a todos los residentes de la mansión y a Stephen rodeándola, rodó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su familia. Se levantó muy deprisa con su energía roja en la mano, y Natasha mostró su pistola.

—Más te vale no atacar.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿El qué?—Respondió evasivamente.

—Wanda.—Vish se acercó a ella.—Debes colaborar con ellos. Muchas vidas inocentes están en juego. Uno de ellos, creo que era Volker, va a casarse pronto, y tal vez tenga hijos. Dime, ¿acaso no lo ayudarías a tener una bonita familia?

Los ojos de Wanda se cristalizaron. Temblaba mucho cuando lloraba, y esa no fue la excepción. Alzó sus ojos enrojecidos una vez más, mostrando tristeza y un preámbulo a su disculpa. Era hora de hacer frente a la realidad.

—Volker ya está muerto.—Susurró entre hipos.—Mató a la Pandilla del Rhin para traer a Curse, su seguidor más poderoso, un asesino nato. No sé qué pretende: Al principio quería molestaros, luego quiso que os reprodujerais y ahora quiere matar al mayor número de gente. Yo os drogué para que durmierais y no follarais, pero él se dio cuenta, así que le prometí un nuevo cuerpo para que no matara a mi familia y a la de Stephen. Floki estaba siendo muy difícil de controlar desde la llegada de Thór, así que aceptó. Simplemente hice que Natasha y Clint tomaran un afrodisíaco... el cual no ha funcionado. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Vish y Pietro la abrazaron para reconfortarla.

—¡Eres horrible!—Gritó Tony.—¡Pero como soy buen amigo de Ed, te ayudaré a acabar con eso! ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé... No los localizo no a él ni a Curse. Invierno ha vuelto al infierno. Solo sé que están en la mansión.

Bucky fue el que abrió la puerta. Esperaba poder encontrarse y golpear de algún modo a quien había mandado a ese diablo a su mente, lo necesitaba. Entonces se giró y comprobó que todos sentían lo que él.

—¡Sal si tienes lo que hay que tener!

El viento aulló en respuesta. Una puerta chirrió al fondo y se cerró de un portazo. Una voz fría rió cruelmente en el comedor. Lo que vieron allí desearon olvidarlo:

Una especie de demonio similar al del mosaico de la entrada les recibió con los ojos de ese color raro totalmente abiertos y con una sonrisa literalmente de oreja a oreja que revelaba sus dientes afilados.

—¿Me has llamado, Barnes?

Todos ellos desenfundaron sus armas o mostraron sus habilidades ocultas. Eso carcajeó. Nada podía herirle, pero igualmente apareció todo un ejército de pequeños demonios que se lanzaron sobre ellos, mordiéndoles y arrañándoles, de vez en cuando lanzando un hechizo. No eran más que una distracción, pero en tal cantidad que los hechizos de Wanda y Stehphen y las balas no parecían suficientes. Entre tanto, el demonio había desaparecido.

Otros cuya localización estaba siendo rara eran Floki y Thór. Se habían movido hasta lo que el brujo había llamado sala de sacrificios, bastante similar a la anterior, pero con un espacio vacío en el centro con un pentagrama rojo pintado con algo que el rubio no se atrevió a preguntar. Habían ido allí en cuanto Thór dijo que normalmente un demonio tan poderoso como Curse o su jefe buscarían estar allí donde obtenían su poder.

Su decepción al ver la sala vacía desapareció cuando oyeron pasos. Se ocultaron tras un atril con un libro que, inconvenientemente, Floki leyó. " _Sobre la política y el poder de los sacrificios realizados por magos_ ", decía el título. Thór le golpeó el hombro para devolverlo a la realidad y puso los ojos en blanco, y vio al otro ponerle morritos. ¿Acaso no sentía temor?

—Jefe.—La voz de Curse era fuerte y profunda como salida de ultratumba.—Solicito su presencia.

El jefe se materializó con aspecto de hastío.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quisiera saber el destino de Invierno.

—¿Ese inútil? Ni siquiera pudo mantener a Bucky Barnes, merece sufrir toda su eternidad.

—Pero...

—¡Deja de comportarte como una niñita enamorada! ¡El corazón de Invierno será arrancado cada segundo durante miles de años!

Curse no pareció contento. Cuando su interlocutor se dio la vuelta se abalanzó sobre él. Tras su escondite Floki y Thór escucharon un gemido, algo rasgándose y una salpicadura. Curse empezó a llamarlos a voces. Los dos se miraron y se besaron en la que creían que sería la última vez que lo hicieran, aunque no le fuera. Inmediatamente tomaron aire y revelaron su posición.

Arriba habían luchado contra esas hordas como podían: Natasha, Steve, Pietro, Sam y Vish usaban sus pistolas; Tony, un aparato del gobierno súpersecreto que disparaba haces de luz; Wanda y Stephen su magia; Bucky se defendía con armas blancas propias de la mesa; y, finalmente, Bruce reventaba a esas criaturas contra toda superficie dura que encontraba, a veces ayudando a Clint, que usaba su arco y sus flechas para ensartarlos. Ellos contraatacaban mostrándose como sus mayores temores: desde Melissa la mariposa hasta la brillante luz del sol. Hicieron algo tan simple como enfrentarse a temores ajenos, y no les iba nada mal, ya estaban frente a la chimenea.

En un momento dado, uno de esos diablillos se disparó como una bala y tomó la forma de esta. Iba directo a Clint, pero este jamás llegó a sentirlo. Wanda lanzó un grito desgarrador seguido por una nube de energía roja cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano caer al suelo inerte. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, esos monstruitos desaparecieron. ¡Su hermano había muerto por unos segundos! Escuchó el grito de Curse y supo que ahora él era el líder. El líder al que le haría pagar la muerte de su hermano.

La sala de sacrificios se había llenado con más criaturas de esas. Thór escuchó la voz de su compañero pidiéndole avanzar para apuñalar con la daga ritual a Curse antes de que invocase a los auténticos monstruos. Él se encargaría mediante hechizos de esa barrera.

Unos cuantos diablillos volaron hasta los pies de Curse, que distrajo su invocación. Intentando aprovechar ese momento de debilidad, Thór recogió la daga y la alzó sobre la cabeza del demonio. Este embistió al joven con la cabeza. El portal estaba empezando a formarse, aunque no tan rápido como debería. Curse estaba muy ocupado intentando evitar los intentos de puñaladas de Thór, hasta que se hartó y le tomó directamente del cuello haciendo que le faltara el aire. Notó como ese humano intentaba partirle las muñecas; era fuerte, sí... pero no lo suficiente. Cuando iba a romper su cuello, Curse notó algo en su espalda.

Se giró hacia Floki enfadado. Dejó caer a Thór con desprecio y sacó la daga de su espalda. Se escuchó una negación en alemán cuando el cuchillo atravesó a su primo. Curse también lo tiró como si de basura se tratara, y entonces vio el dibujo en el suelo. " _Los sacrificios humanos realizados por magos sobre los pentagramas podrán derrotar a cualquier demonio que no le diera su poder_ ", decía el libro del atril.

—Nos vemos en el infierno.—Escupió sus últimas palabras mientras veía a Curse siendo absorbido por el agujero.

Cuando los demás llegaron a la sala de sacrificios solo vieron a Thór abrazando y besando el cadáver de Floki, que tenía una herida mortal en el vientre. Al fondo Natasha creyó ver a una chica muy parecida a ella, pero rubia, desvanecerse.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron en la mansión, la cual quedaría deshabitada para siempre.


	12. Epílogo

Los ataúdes se hundieron bajo tierra. Natasha pensó que ya había vivido ese momento, hasta que vio a los Laukkenan llorando desconsolados, a Wanda abrazada a Vish intentando contenerse y a Hafthór escuchando algo que le decía su padre y finalmente dejando caer las lágrimas. Clint cogió su mano y la miró a los ojos, depositando un beso en su frente.

Tony y Bruce ya estarían aterrizando en Estados Unidos para reunirse con Pepper y Betty. Tony no estaba asustado en absoluto, es más, decía que le gustaría escribir un libro basado en esas experiencias y publicarlo; Bruce, en cambio, se tenía que hinchar a calmantes y así iba a tener que estar por un tiempo. Stephen Strange iba a continuar curando gente desfavorecida e intentaría casarse y sentar la cabeza definitivamente. Bucky había tenido los problemas más serios de todos, habiendo sido diagnosticado en un primer momento con algún tipo de enfermedad, pero seguramente los exámenes revelarían que él no era peligroso, y, por su pasado en el ejército americano y la influencia de Stark, no tardaría en irse junto a Steve y Sam, quienes planeaban irse (ya fuera al pueblo de al lado, ya fuera a cualquier otro país). Ella y Clint ya habían planeado mudarse a Rusia. Él creía que el pánico a Melissa era por el bullying que perpretó contra ella, y así sería por siempre, pues Natasha se llevaría su secreto a la tumba. Los cuerpos de la Pandilla del Rhin y Siggy Laukkenan habían sido repatriados. Pronto Hafthór volvería a su país de origen... quién sabe qué haría allí; Wanda y Vish, así como los inquilinos de las casas, harían lo mismo, de hecho ellos ya tenían el billete a Sokovia en el bolsillo.

Al final, las tumbas quedaron cubiertas y los vivos continuaron con sus vidas sin problemas; aunque a veces, todos ellos despertaban sudando al haber visto unos ojos azules muy claros e irreales mirándoles fijamente...


End file.
